100 years later
by Stefy101
Summary: This story happens during New Moon, But the story you know stops when Laurent meets Bella in the woods. What would happen if the werewolfs hadn't saved Bella? What if she had become a vampire without Edward. Worse: What if Edward found out,100 year later
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or there original plot.**

I was burning. The fire in me was stronger and a lot more painful than anything I had ever felt in my life… oh no, correct that; I had felt a feeling much more painful than this one, but only one: when Edward had left me.

Even now, while I was burning, the thought of his name slashed through me like a knife, making the pain so much stronger. I yelled again, I didn't know if anyone was there to hear it, if anyone was close enough to hear me beg. "Please," I begged "Please, what have I ever done to you? Please, just kill me! Please!" I heard some noises around me, but when I tried to concentrate on them, the burning got worse. It was burning through my heart and I yelled again, but I was thankful, at last this cruel person had finally decided to kill me.

But they left me burning for a while and I yelled some more, finally, after what seemed like days, there was a sharp pain in my heart and then everything cooled down. I felt nothing. I lay there for a while, enjoying the sensation of being dead, but then I heard the noises again; whispers. "Yes, she will certainly be a wonderful add to a clan" Said a soft voice.

I opened my eyes then, - everything was _so _clear, like I had been completely blind before - I looked to find 5 curious pair of eye's looking at me: 4 boys, 1 girl, and they were all very different. The girl was very petite, childlike, while the boys were all very big… well except one, who looked very much like the small girl, they could've been twins for all I knew. Even though they were all very different, there was one similarity that made them all look the same, the pale skin, the shadow under their eyes and the beauty: they were vampires, I was sure.

I met eyes with the one standing right in front of me, strangely, I recognized him. He was in the painting Edward had shown me the first time I had gone to his house. The painting that represented a very important family Carlisle had lived with in the beginning, a family Edward had described as vampire royalty: the Volturi

As I thought his name I expected to feel my heart ripping and shredding to pieces, but instead I simply felt hollow, empty, more than I was used to. It was a very depressing feeling and it scared me.

"Ah! Our young one has awoken." The man said, he looked delighted "I must say" he continued "We truly are sorry for the pain." I was shocked, how did he know I had been in pain? "Um, what?" I asked, only the voice that came out was not my voice, not at all. This new voice was beautiful, it sounded like bells. I loved it.

"Oh yes! You must be very confused." He guessed. "Um… a little" I admitted. "Let me start from the beginning" he said "these are my partners, Felix, Demetri, Alec and this is the lovely Jane" he introduced pointing to each person. "We were visiting forks, because I wanted to visit my good friend, Carlisle"- the emptiness feeling came back, maybe this would replace the staggering pain forever- "When Demetri smelled fresh blood, we came here to see you, on the ground, bleeding. You were dying. We smelled another vampire, so I bit you before you could die and Felix went off to kill him."

I froze, the beautiful voice, the empty feeling where my heart used to be, the clear sight and the slight burn in my throat, it all clicked in, then: I was a vampire.

I heard snarling in my head- not any snarling, _his_ snarl- and was instantly happy; I wouldn't lose this, although it would be much more difficult to get myself in danger now that I was a vampire.

The man who had not introduced himself continued "We are, once again, very sorry for the pain." I remembered now.

_Flashback_

'"_Threaten him," the beautiful delusion ordered, his voice distorted with dread._

"_He'll know it was you," I whispered obediently. "You won't get away with this."_

"_And why not?" Laurent's smile widened. He gazed around the small opening in the trees. "The scent will wash away with the next rain. No one will find your body- you'll simply go missing, like so many, many other humans. There's no reason for Edward to think of me, if he cares enough to investigate. This is nothing personal; let me assure you, Bella. Just thirst. "_

"_Beg" my hallucination begged_

"_Please," I gasped_

_Laurent shook his head, his face kind. "Look at it this way, Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find you" _

"_Am I?" I mouthed, faltering another step back_

_Laurent followed, lithe and graceful._

"_Yes," he assured me. "I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella…" he shook his head, almost as if in disgust. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this."_

_I stared at him in horror._

_He sniffed at the breeze that blew my threads of my hair in his direction. "Mouthwatering," he repeated, inhaling deeply, _'

_I tensed up and closed my eyes, waiting for the spring. Then I felt something rip through my throat quickly, but as I expected to feel weak, the teeth in my throat took themselves away for a moment and then came back for a second time at the base of my throat._

_That was when the pain began_

_End of flashback._

"WOW" I said. Even though I had realized it a minute ago, I only clicked in right now. I looked up at the five vampires in front of me, "I'm A Vampire?" I asked. The man who had _still _not introduced himself looked confused "How did you know?" He asked. Of course, I thought to myself, I wasn't exactly supposed to know about vampires.

I smiled, "It seems we both have a lot of explaining to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or their original plot because unfortunately I am not Stephanie Meyer**

**P.S those of you who also read my Harry Potter story know that I always put Recaps at the beginning of each chapter, you really don't **_**have**_** to read them, there is nothing new in them. It just helps me, as well as some readers clarify my/their thoughts.**

**Also thank you so much to my reviewers, they really help me keep writing and a special note to ****twilight-chick3****,**** No Bella will not get mad at the Cullens, however Edward will be devastated and it might take a while for them to see each other again. **

Recap: "WOW" I said. Even though I had realized it a minute ago, I only clicked in right now. I looked up at the five vampires in front of me, "I'm A Vampire?" I asked. The man who had _still _not introduced himself looked confused "How did you know?" He asked. Of course, I thought to myself, I wasn't exactly supposed to know about vampires.

I smiled, "It seems we both have a lot of explaining to do."

**Okay, let's start.**

The man looked at me, "Indeed," he said "it seems _I_ have a lot of explaining to do, but I think we can get yours out of the way quite fast." He held out his hand towards me, as if to help me up. I really doubted I needed it, with me being a vampire and all, but I took it anyway. He pulled my up, but didn't let go of my hand. The look on his face changed, he looked at me suspiciously, then let go of my hand at looked at the others. "I can't hear her," he whispered. The others looked as confused as he did. "A shield?" the one named Demetri asked. "It's a possibility." The man said "we'll ask Eleazar when we get back." They all nodded.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, "Can anyone tell me what's going on."

"Really, Aro, she must be extremely confused." Jane said. I smiled, thankful that someone finally understood.

"But of course, how rude of me." Aro said again. He started explaining everything to me again. I was right about them being the Volturi's and Alec and Jane_ were _twins, then they explained to me that Aro was confused because he usually had the ability to read every thought your brain ever had simply by having physical contact, but he couldn't read mine. I couldn't say I was _very_ surprised that Aro couldn't read my mind, but I didn't tell them that. Then they told me about the others: Jane and Alec's incredible abilities and Demeti's amazing tracking. I then told them what I remembered, about Laurent in the woods and Victoria wanting to kill me. Still, they looked confused.

"But, how can one, little human as yourself bring so much trouble from vampires?" Aro asked. "Yes, and before, how did you know about vampires?" asked Alec. If I had still had the ability to blush I would have, right then.

"Um..." I Hesitated, I didn't know what to say, so I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind "I knew Dr. Carlisle Cullen… before he left." Aro looked impressed, "really? You knew Carlisle? Wait! Did you just say he left? Oh Dear! Demetri was wrong…_again_." "Yes, Carlisle is gone… along with the rest of his family." I added unwillingly, the emptiness felling coming back to the surface. "Really? His family? Oh please my dear children, please, tell me about Carlisle's dear family."

He looked so exited, like a child on Christmas morning, so I told him what I remembered from my human life, talking about Carlisle and Esme and all their other children… all but one. I really didn't mean to leave him out, like he didn't exist, it's just the by the time I got to him my voice was strained, choked. I tried to remember everything I could about him, before the memories could fade, that's when I remembered.

Edward had never wanted me to be a vampire; he was dead set against the idea. If he saw me like this he would hate me… more than he already did.

I knew my heart was officially frozen, but even so, I felt it break, and the agony was way too much. I felt my face twist in pain, and didn't think much of it… _before_ Aro mentioned it.

"Oh yes! You must be very thirsty, being a new born and all, come on I say some lonely teenagers playing in the park, my treat." He told me before winking.

Ew, this idea repulsed me, keeping the bitter after taste of my new realization; I tried to hold on to my last chance of being less of a monster.

"No thanks" I whispered "I'm a vegetarian."

And with that I sprang deeper into the woods, running at the speed of light.


	3. In need of a friend

Recap: ''no thanks, I`m a vegetarian''. I muttered before running of into the wood

END OF RECAP

Bella`s P.O.V

I heard the volturi walking away from me farther, I waited while and suddenly the group broke apart violently. Whoever it was was running towards me; I didn`t care, I kept my normal speed- human speed. Finally they caught up with me… _he _caught up with me; it took about 35 seconds. I turned around to see Alec, smiling.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked.

His smile grew, ''I thought you`d need a friend,'' he replied.

I smiled.

Edward`s P.O.V

I was curled up in a ball, I was tired of tracking. There was only one thing I wanted... Bella, _My_ Bella.

The stinging in my chest started again. _I don`t know that,_ I thought,_ she might not be mine anymore_. The stinging in my chest got worst, making it difficult for me to take in the unnecessary breaths. The image was too painful for me to imagine… My Bella, in the arms of Mike Newton, kissing him, I bit back a growl.

I suddenly found myself thinking of her smile, her beautiful, loving, warm smile. How in the world could she still be free? She was probably laughing, having fun, in Mike Newton`s arm.

This time, I snarled. How could that vile boy have _my_ Bella? He was so... so... so... not good enough. He didn`t deserve her... _I_ did.

_You had her too, Edward,_ I thought,_ but you were stupid enough to give her away._

Okay, _enough_!I picked myself up from the old, dusty attic floor. I was in an old hotel. I didn`t even know how I had gotten here, it didn`t matter, nothing did, Except for my Bella.

I was running again, an empty feeling spreading through my whole body, as if to remind my that my heart was miles and miles away... safe with my Bella.

I sighed happily at this; it was nice to know that even if we were apart, there was still, some small part of me that was still with my beautiful angel. I smiled, oh how I loved her.

With each day, my promise got harder. It had been _**Months**_ since I had seen my beautiful angel... Okay well not _really_, since I saw her everyday in my mind, but you know what I mean.

Suddenly I hit the smell I was looking for, Victoria. I started running when. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened it. It was Alice.

''Edward! I`m worried about Bella. She said, I can`t see her, no matter how much I try!"

"Alice," I growled, how many time do I have to tell you not to look for Bella`s future?" I asked.

"But Edward," she pleaded, I cut her off

"No!" I roared, before hanging up. Yes, I was worried but Bella was alright...

... She _had_ to be...

... For me.

_There you have it;__ my first Edward point of view. Please tell me how you liked it, as I intend to make more but won`t, if you think I suck. I should have 1, 2 or 3 other chapters, before I skip a few years (1-100) I don`t know exactly how I'm going to do this, but if anyone has any suggestions, I really would like to hear them. _


	4. He'll Never Know

_Please Read: Okay this is chapter 4, please take in consideration that in my mind, Alec and Jane are not children but more like 15-18 but with baby faces. Okay that's it._

Recap: "But Edward," she pleaded, I cut her off

"No!" I roared, before hanging up. Yes, I was worried but Bella was alright...

... She _had_ to be...

... For me.

End of recap:

Bella's P.O.V

It had been months since I had been changed into a vampire and, as I was glad to find out, I was pretty good at it. I was very good at being with humans; they had practically no effect one me, actually animals smelled better to me than humans did.

We had moved a lot, visited the world, but finally we were resting in England. Since I was able to control myself around humans, we were about to start a new school in about a week. It was still rainy enough here, _not forks, _but rainy enough.

Alec and I had gotten much closer, he was my best friend, but sometimes at the back of my mind, I wondered if he thought we were more than friends. I hoped not; his friendship was too good to lose.

A few hours after he had come to find me the volturi broke apart again, this time it was Jane who had come to join us. I didn't like it at first; I was suspicious, what if she was a spy? What if we go in trouble because of her?

But over all, Jane was really nice. Both twins had asked me what I had meant when I said I was a "vegetarian" so I explained it to them. It took a while for Alec to get it right… It took an even _longer _while for Jane, but after a few, um, slips, they had finally caught on.

So it was me, Alec, Jane… _and_ Eleazor.

About 20 minutes after Jane had joined us, her cell phone had started to ring. It had been another volturi vampire: Eleazor. He seemed sweet enough; he certainly seemed to care about Jane.

The call had been to check on her, he had asked her if she was alright, that the volturi fortune teller couldn't see her anymore and that he wanted to know if she was okay.

Jane had reassured her and told him it was probably the shield I had that kept the fortune teller away. Eleazor claimed he wanted to see for himself and had joined us within a couple of days. As soon as he arrived his eyes were only for Jane, who played indifferent. He quickly mumbled something about the fact that Jane had been right: I was a shield… and a strong too. It was impossible for a fortune teller, a mind reader _or_ a tracker, (even a great one like Demetri.) to track us down.

Alec seemed pleased about this, finally he was free.

My mind flickered to Alice within a millisecond that this had been said. Alice wouldn't be able to see me, to find me. She would never know I was a vampire; I would only disappear from her visions. Maybe she would worry? No, no I couldn't think like this, Alice is gone, she's not coming back; it's over.

It hurt to think like this; to think that Alice had stopped caring. I knew with all my heart that she hadn't, that she never had… that she never _would. _

But I held to tell myself that, I couldn't continue to hope. It defiantly wasn't healthy and it hurt…_a lot._

But then my mind went back to Alice. If Alice didn't know… if she never found out what I was then… then…

Then Edward would never know either.

So that's it. Now you know why Alice couldn't see Bella. I will have one more chapter before I skip a few years. Next chapter is only Edward's point of view and then were going back to forks… _100 years later_ style.


	5. Broken Hopes

**Before I start I'd like to dedicate this chapter ****to: ****Saphire Raider****, that was the awesomest review ever. Thank you so much**

**P.S: I'm reading you story this very second, and I'll review soon,**

**Love,**

**Stefy101**

**_________________________________________________**

Recap: My mind went back to Alice. If Alice didn't know, if she never found out what I was then… then…

Then Edward would never know either.

End of Recap:

Edward's P.O.V

It had been months and if I didn't want to be lying to myself, than I had to say that my self control was slipping. Okay, you really want the truth? It already had.

A few weeks after Alice's phone call, my protective side had won and I had gone back to forks at top speed, I had to make sure Bella was okay. Thankfully when I got there, Bella wasn't there. I guessed she had gone back to her mother. That she had left the painful memories behind, and she had the right to, truly she did.

I myself had practically gone crazy, being in Forks, in front of her house like I had done so many times before.

_But now things were different_, I reminded myself, _you left Bella, you hurt her, she deserves better than you, get over it._

But then something had caught my attention, a small voice filled with worry; Charlie's voice.

"No, Renée, I haven't seen her yet but I'm sure we'll find her soon, after all it's been weeks, how much longer can she stay out there?" he whispered urgently, desperate to calm the person on the phone.

_Renée? _I wondered _who was it that they couldn't find? _

That's when I saw it; a flyer, stapled to a telephone pole.

_**Missing, **_it read, _**girl, brown hair, brown eyes, last seen on Oct. 5**__**th**__** 2006**_

The poster went on giving the reader more information so they could identify her better, but I didn't need her name or her height, all I needed was the picture, right there under the information, to know who this person was.

Bella.

All of a sudden, everything licked in my head: Renée on the phone, Charlie reassuring her, the poster.

Bella was missing.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Could vampires hyperventilate? It sure looked like it. I took my phone and flipped it opened. In less then a second, Alice answered.

"Edward?" Alice asked,

"Alice, can you see Bella? Anything about her, anything. What is she going to eat tonight?" I asked urgently.

Alice was quiet for a moment, "I don't know," she finally whispered after a second.

I couldn't answer, because as she said this, something else caught my attention.

Charlie, telling Renée he had another call.

Charlie, listening to that other call, and gasping quietly and finally,

Charlie, tell Renée, as he was sobbing quietly:

"Renée, I got a call from another cop, one from Seattle, they found Bella's body, she's dead."

And with that my world came crashing down and the next thing I knew, Alice was stopping me from doing something stupid.

_So that's pretty much it for the intro, I'm finally skipping my 100 years._

_For those of you who are wondering, yes, Bella faked her death, she is not really dead, because that would probably screw up my story._

_And second, Edward is not going to go see the volturi because_

_That would screw up my plot,_

_That would cause me to write at east on extra chapter and I've already had enough people who told me to skip to forks, already. And_

_Because the volturi have seen Bella, and that would also screw up my plot._

_Well that's it, I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter._

_See you in 100 years,_

_Stefy101_


	6. I'd call it: Bad Timing

Recap: Charlie, telling Renée he had another call.

Charlie, listening to that other call, and gasping quietly and finally,

Charlie, tell Renée, as he was sobbing quietly:

"Renée, I got a call from another cop, one from Seattle, they found Bella's body, she's dead."

And with that my world came crashing down and the next thing I knew, Alice was stopping me from doing something stupid.

Bella's P.O.V

It had been 100 years. 100 years since I had become a vampire, 100 years since Alec had been acting weird with me, 100 years since I had faked my death, even in England I had people looking for me, it was annoying and I needed it to stop, so one night after a cop came to see me for my resemblance to "Isabella Swan", Eleazar called Charlie and made himself pass as a cop in Seattle telling him that they had found my dead body.

I knew this must be killing Charlie, but it was necessary, I was attracting way too much attention. Attention was something I had hated when I was human and it was only getting worse now.

Anyway, I could stop, Charlie, Renée, Jacob… they were all long gone now. Everyone I loved had passed away peacefully. Well… except for Edward of course.

I sighed, as I ran, Alec throwing me a concerned look, but I just shook it off. Edward, even after 100 years, I had still not gotten over him. How could I? He was sweet, loving and god-like, how could I ever move on?

I couldn't even be mad at him for leaving me. After all, when he had left me I was only a simple human, slow and weak. Being him, I would've left me to, as a matter of fact; I wouldn't even have dated me in the first place.

We slowed down as we reached our destination. Forks. It hadn't changed a bit.

I inhaled deeply and then looked at the house that, Jane had chosen for us.

When I say it, however, I couldn't believe my eyes, there in front of me was the Cullen house, or our house I should say.

This was going to be hard, not only was I back in Forks, going to the same school, with Alec driving me to school in his silver Volvo ( I know, right? What were the chances?) But now, I was also going to have to live in the same house.

Oh Boy.

Anyway, I gathered my courage, and walked inside, but when I did, I gasped. They had left without there furniture, as it turned out because the house was exactly like it was the last time I had been here. I swear I almost fainted; this was waaayy, to much information for one day. Vampire or not.

This was going to be long.

The next day at school: 

School had been… well school. I couldn't escape it, it was the same thing every time.

The stares, the whispering, the drooling from the guys and the bitching from the girls, maybe some of you know what it's like but it's always a little different when you're a vampire, for one you can hear the whispers:

"Did you see the new girl?"

"Oh My God, she is such a slut."

"Ya! Like she'll probably try to, like, sleep with your boyfriend."

I bit back a growl. This was plain stupid; I looked at the girl who had said the last comment. She looked very familiar. Hmmm, where have I seen her before?

"Ms. Stanley, are you capable of answering my question." Ms. Waters, the math teacher asked.

Ahhh, so this was Jessica's grand-daughter I assumed, I chuckled under my breath. Why hadn't I guessed?

Finally (and not soon enough) the bell rang, dismissing us to lunch.

Alec was the first one to find me, and we both agreed to skip lunch and just go get some fresh air.

We walked at normal, human speed. Suddenly, Alec grabbed my arm and turned me so I was facing him, I froze.

"Bella, there's something I've wanted to do for a while" he whispered, "And hearing all those boys gush over you did not help me at all"

He leaned in, I couldn't stop I was absolutely frozen, and then, his lips touched my,.

_Oh my god, _I thought, luckily though he pulled away fast enough, he sighed.

"Bella," he whispered… No wait, that wasn't him that was…

I turned around fiercely, and there he was, Edward. With a pained expression on his face.

_Oh my god,_ I thought again.

_Ha-Ha, cliff hanger! Next chapter should be out this or next week, Bye!!_

_But, I'm not posting ANYTHING until I get ten reviews for this chapter!_


	7. Questions

Recap: He leaned in, I couldn't stop I was absolutely frozen, and then, his lips touched my,.

_Oh my god, _I thought, luckily though he pulled away fast enough, he sighed.

"Bella," he whispered… No wait, that wasn't him that was…

I turned around fiercely, and there he was, Edward. With a pained expression on his face.

_Oh my god,_ I thought again.

End of Recap:

Edward's P.O.V

_Oh no, oh yes, oh GOD, SHIT!!!! _My thoughts and feelings were erratic, I was suddenly thankful that jasper wasn't around; I don't think he would have been able to handle it.

Bella was dead. Except she wasn't, or maybe she was, maybe, after all this time, I'd finally lost it. Maybe I was done with the pain, maybe my mind was just trying to give me what I had wanted for 100 years now.

But, of course, I knew I was lying to myself. If that was it than Bella wouldn't have been kissing another,

She wouldn't have been a vampire. At that moment everything went blank in my head, I did a double take.

Bella. Was. A. Vampire. I tried the words in my head, over an over again, but no matter how many times I tried them out they didn't work, I didn't want to believe it.

Bella was a vampire.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, __**no,**__ NO, __**NO!!!! **_ It couldn't be, it was impossible, Bella was dead.

I should know, I, after all, was the one her sobbed tearlessly every night, for practically a century, It was, I, who had begged an begged Alice to find something in Bella's future, until Emmett snapped me out of it. It was me, who had lost her, I had heard it from Charlie, himself; Bella had died because I had not been there to save her.

But if she was alive, then was she really a vampire?

_Of course she was,_ I thought to myself, _it's been 100 years, how do you want her to have survived all this time. _

I had a point, of course, but I didn't want to believe it, it was so much better to lie to myself than to have to face the truth.

But I knew the truth, as soon as I had seen her, I had known the truth. My Bella had always been beautiful, of course, but there had to be a limit to how beautiful, a human can be, this new Bella, _my _Bella, was stunning, gorgeous, breathtaking, there weren't enough words to describe her. She was 100 times more beautiful than Rosalie and that was saying a lot.

My emotions started to go on overdrive, again ( not the easiest thing to do to a vampire.)

Happiness: My Bella, was back, she was alive, she had always been

Confusion: Why was she a vampire? Since when had she been a vampire? Who had made her a vampire? Why hadn't Alice seen her? _Had _Alice seen her? If so why hadn't she told me? And if she hadn't, then why?

Anger: She was a vampire, I had left, for her own good, and she had still found a way to become a vampire. Somebody else had took her life away from her.

Jealousy: Who had been that boy? Was it Alec? Why in the world did he even _think_ he was allowed to kiss _my _Bella?

More confusion: Had Bella moved on? Had she wanted to be kissed? Did she really forget me as I had asked her to? How could she have done that? Bella had always been stubborn, why did she have to pick _that_ request to listen to? Would she want me back?

Sadness: Would she want me back?

What would I do if she didn't?

My mind was spinning and, for a moment I wondered if I was about to faint. I had different feelings, lots of them. I was very confused and was filled with questions- it had been for a long time- but that didn't matter because this time, I intended on getting answers, ALL of them, and I would start by going to see Alice. Now.

_So that's it. I tried to hurry up since I left you on a mean cliff hanger yesterday; also I got all of the 10 reviews I asked for so here's the new chapter. See how fast I can write when I feel like it. What makes me feel like it? Reviews, obviously. Please if you have any Idea's, send them to me I'd be glad to get them since I'm afraid I'll soon get a block. Also, I'll dedicate my chapter to my best reviewers. So please review!!!!_

Stefy101.


	8. Qustions Bella's POV

**A/N: Um, it was really, really hard to dedicate a chapter to someone, I had so many great reviews but I'm going to dedicate this to …. ****Caitlin510!!!! Congrats!!! I thought that since is your idea it would be nice to dedicate this to you. If I didn't pick you I'm sorry, but don't give up there are many more chapters to be written and a lot more to be dedicated.**

Recap: (Edward's P.O.V) Sadness: Would she want me back?

What would I do if she didn't?

My mind was spinning and, for a moment I wondered if I was about to faint. I had different feelings, lots of them. I was very confused and was filled with questions- it had been for a long time- but that didn't matter because this time, I intended on getting answers, ALL of them, and I would start by going to see Alice. Now.

Bella's P.O.V

_Oh. My. GOD!!_ My mind was racing; I knew that vampires were capable of carrying more than one thought at once, but this was pushing it.

Edward was here, in forks. Why?

Was the rest of his family here to?

Was Alice here?

_What _had Alec just done?

Did he like me?

What had Edward seen?

Was he mad?

Was _he_ here with another girl?

I felt my heat shatter and the strength of the emotion I was feeling took me by surprise, if I had still been a human the force of it would've knocked my of my feet.

I walked into my next class and sat down, absentmindedly.

"Hello." Said the boy who was sitting next to me, the boy looked oddly familiar but, my human memories had faded and once again, I could not remember who this boy reminded me of.

"My name is, Jesse, Jesse Newton." The boy said. Oh, _great._

_See, Bella, when you don't watch where you're going, you end up next to Newton. _I thought to myself. I knew I was being unfair and irrational, but, honestly the last thing I needed right now, is Newton drooling over me like a bulldog.

"Um, excuse me." said a little, very familiar, pixie-like voice, "But Bella's _my_ lab partner."

Alice.

It took me a minute to realize that Jesse was looking at me, obviously waiting for an answer, wondering if it was true.

"Um…yes," I said, clearing my throat, "ya, ya, Alice is my lab partner, we've been friends, _forever._" Well that was truer than he'd ever know.

"Practically a century," Alice added, I shoot her a look. "I'm kidding, of course," Alice added quickly.

Soon Jesse left and Alice and I were finally alone.

"Alice! Oh I'm so glad to see you." I squealed in a hushed tone as the biology teacher took absences.

"Oh, me too, Bella, me too, you look so good, not that you didn't before, but, you know it's like, not…the same… thing." She said trialing off and eyeing me like she was afraid she had offended me.

I laughed "I know Alice, I know, its okay" I was amused, but mostly I was happy that I had gotten my best friend back. No, I was more than happy, happy was the biggest understatement ever, there were no words to describe how happy I was.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy to see you, but, please, you _have _to explain," Alice begged.

"Girls, please let me know if I'm disturbing you," the teacher said sarcastically, "Your conversation, looks _so,_ interesting," she continued "Is that something you'd like to share with the class."

If I was still human, I would have been beet red. Alice, on the other hand, took this as an oven invitation.

"Oh, yes!!! That would be so cool," she walked in front of the class, "Hi everyone! My name is Alice and that girl over there, she's my best friend, Bella," I slide down in my seat.

Alice spent half of the biology class in front of the class, talking about everything from her summer vacation to the pair of heals Emmett had stolen from her this morning while the whole class snickered, and the teacher looked like she was in shock, finally Alice came back to the desk next to mine, and sat down.

We spent the rest of the class explaining everything, by writing down notes at vampire speed, finally the bell rang.

"Oh, Bella will you sit at our table, today, Please!" Alice begged

"Um, I'm not… sure" I really didn't want to ruin there lunch with my awkwardness.

Alice opened her mouth to argue, when someone called out

"Alice! There you are!"

We both turned around to see Edward, running at human speed towards Alice; I could tell he hadn't seen me yet, but he would, soon enough.

_Oh great._

_There's Chapter 8, once again I'm not posting anything until I get 10 reviews, I had some requests to make my stories a little longer, I don't know if this is good enough, I rather write less more often than more, less often, but if some of you prefer the opposite please let me know._


	9. Visions and trouble

**I dedicate this chapter to…. (Drum roll) …****ClumsyFox!!!! For the awesome reviews and for the wonderful Ideas. **

Recap: We both turned around to see Edward, running at human speed towards Alice; I could tell he hadn't seen me yet, but he would, soon enough.

_Oh great._

End of recap:

Bella's P.O.V

Suddenly, he seemed to see me because he stopped, he didn't just slow down, he stopped altogether and stared at m for a good 5 minutes

"Bella…" was all he said.

What was wrong with him? I had never seen a vampire just… stop. He was completely paralyzed and the longer the silence got the more uncomfortable it became. Finally after people started to stare and the attention on us was too high, Alice snapped us out of it.

"Okay, Edward, WAKE UP!!!" she said with a chuckle.

He seemed to snap out of it

"Oh, um sorry…" he mumbled "you…um…you…you look… beautiful, Bella." He was mumbling _and _he wasn't making any sense, which was a first, well it was for Edward anyway.

"Oh, Edward stop making a fool of yourself, and ask me your questions, already," Alice said, Edward frowned, of course Alice would already seen what he wanted from her.

"You know what, don't even bother," she said, closing her eyes "hmm, yes, it was Alec, no she doesn't like him, at least I don't _think _so, I don't know if she moved on, I can't see the past, no, I hadn't seen her, I don't know."

She finally whispered, answering all of his questions, before he had even opened his mouth. Edward looked annoyed and mortified, that Alice had answered his questions with me around, Alice looked… smug and I'm sure I looked confuse, maybe even embarrassed.

Suddenly, Edward opened his mouth but Alice him again.

"No," she whispered "no, I still can't see her future." This time she let him speak "Why?" he asked, "I don't know," she answered

"I do." I said, both looked at me, like they had forgotten I was there, or maybe just forgotten I could here them, they were talking to quietly for any human to hear them, even if they were right there, like I was.

"See, Eleazar says I'm a shield," Alice nodded her head quietly, but apart from that there was no big reaction so I continued, ""When Aro said that he couldn't read my thoughts I told them that E- that _you_ had had a problem with that before, but apparently when I became a vampire," I lowered my voice for this, the last thing I needed was another problem "well it seems that my power got stronger." I concluded

Alice looked deep in thought, Edward, on the other hand, had a look of disapproval on his face, I sighed "what is it, Edward" I hadn't said his name in a while, but I was afraid the choice was gone. What was I suppose to call him to his face? _Hey, you_, I don't think so.

He looked immediately, smiling sheepishly, "Oh-um, nothing, I was just… um… I was just…_surprised_, that you knew so many, um… vampires" he did not seem pleased of this, but come on, what was I suppose to do? Spend the rest of eternity alone, for fear that Edward would not approve, was I suppose to mope around waiting for him for the rest of my existence, I didn't think so.

"Is there a problem, Edward?" I asked innocently. I could pretend to be mad at him, I could pretend that I had moved on, but I would be lying to myself, I would be lying to him and I would be lying to his family. I had always been a very bad liar, even being a vampire didn't change that.

I still loved him, always had, always will, but was I willing to fall for him so easily, after all this time, after all this _pain._ I didn't know, honestly, I really didn't. But there was more important, _if_ I decided that I would let myself fall for him all over again, would he let me, now that I was not I boring human, now that I was a beautiful vampire, did he want me back?

I guess I just had to wait and see.

Alice's P.O.V

My brother was an idiot, he had left her, he had sobbed over her, he had missed her, he had blamed himself for her death, he had had erratic mood swing for practically a century and when anyone ever _dared_ to tell him to pick himself up, he would ask us what was the point when all love was gone and would sink us deep into a guilt trip.

He had wallowed over her death for a _century _and now that he discovered she was alive, he complained over the fact that she was a vampire!!! Please, god, for our sake, can you please help him to pick a side!

Edward shot me a glare,

_It's better than death, Edward, _I thought.

I was about to make a comment out loud, when the world in front of me disappeared, and was replaced with a vision, of Alec, trying to catch up to Bella. I felt Edward snarl under his breath and shot him a look.

Bella stood next to me confused; I was about, to explain when we all heard it:

"Bella, wait!" and there came Alec, running slightly faster than human speed, I let out an annoyed sigh, this kid was going to get us _all_ in trouble.

_There you go; now off you go my little birdies, FLY!!! Of you go to review?_

_Thanks,_

_Stefy101_


	10. What about friendship?

**I dedicate this chapter to: ****kathryn2689!!!**

**Thank you so much, your review was awesome and I meant a lot to me. That was the greatest compliment anyone ever gave me about my writing.**

Recap: Bella stood next to me confused; I was about, to explain when we all heard it:

"Bella, wait!" and there came Alec, running slightly faster than human speed, I let out an annoyed sigh, this kid was going to get us _all_ in trouble.

End of recap:

Bella's P.O.V

I sighed, I had completely forgotten about Alec, completely forgotten that I had kissed him, completely forgotten that Edward had_ seen_ me kiss him… until then.

Well I could forget about him wanting me back now, he probably thought I had moved on, but I hadn't, it might have seen that way, but it wasn't, it would never be. I would always love Edward more than anyone else in this world.

I hated to see Alec stuck in the middle of this, I hoped he wouldn't be like Jacob; stubborn and hard to discourage. I had hated for Jacob to get hurt, if I could have _made_ myself move on, I would've, but even through time and distances, my heart stayed with Edward and that was just the way it was.

"Bella, I'm… I'm sorry, I thought… I thought you… wanted me to" Alec looked very, _VERY_ uncomfortable.

"No, Alec… I … I'm sorry" I whispered, god I hated seeing the look on his face, the hurt, broken look there, the one _I_ had worn for so long, but this had to be done… for Alec.

"I'm just… not… _attracted _to in… that way." I finished lamely, he hung his head, I walked forward to hug him, as a friend, but he backed away from my approach

I felt like I had been slapped, this was Alec we were talking about, Alec, _my_ best friend; he had been my best friend for _ever_… literally. Was one kiss going to ruin all of that?

"Alec," I whispered "Can't we be friends."

He shook his head, "I don't think so," he said coldly.

If I could I would be crying, why was it that everyone I got attached to left me? "Why?" I whispered, to low for a human to hear, I wasn't even sure _he _had heard me.

Alec shrugged, "I don't care about you _friendship, _Bella" he told me coldly "I want _you, _I want to kiss you, to hug you. I want to make you forget about your stupid ex- boyfriend you keep thinking about, you might not tell me, but I know, trust me I know,"

I wanted to tell him to shut up, he might know I was thinking about an ex, but I was pretty sure he didn't know that the "stupid ex boyfriend" was actually here, standing less than 2 feet away.

"Alec…" I whispered, but he cut me off,

"I want you to think of _me_, to kiss _me,_ to love _me_, to want_ ME;_ do you understand that, Bella?"

He took a deep breath, but of course he didn't stop there, no, because that would mean making my life _bearable. _

"I want you to stop clutching your sides, as if you were trying to hold yourself together every time you stay quiet for to long. I want you to stop waiting, you always look like your waiting for something, well guess what, Bella,he left you more than a century ago, even if by some chance he was still alive, even if by some chance you bumped into him or something, I've got news for you Bella: HE WOULDN'T TAKE YOU BACK." He yelled.

He took another breath, I thought I would die, Edward was hearing all of this, all the things I never wanted to know and he would stop living a happy life because he would feel bad for me.

"Shut up Alec," I whispered, I turned around but he grabbed my arm,

"Let me-"

"No, look, Bella, I'm… I'm sorry, I was mad, I… of course we could still be friends." He whispered silently, his voice burned with regret.

"I don't want you _friendship,_" repeating something that was very similar to the words he had used less than 10 minutes ago.

"Now let me go," I insisted, I tugged at my arm, trying to get it back from his death grip. But he held on, even if I was a vampire, he was stronger than me, and I could get away from him.

I tugged some more "Alec, let go." I said fiercely, but he didn't comply, if anything he held tighter.

"Alec… OW!" I exclaimed he was holding on way to hard, and it was really beginning to hurt.

Edward hissed, just then and Alec whipped his head around, finally realizing that we had some company, it wasn't to hard not to notice them though, they were being incredibly quiet.

"I believe, she said: let go." Edward hissed between clenched teeth.

"Who the hell are you?" Alec asked confused, obviously he was a vampire but _was_ he.

"I'm the stupid ex- boyfriend who would never take her back" Edward said sarcastically, but I knew him well, and behind his act there was pain in those words.

"Oh, how nice to meet you," Alec said sarcastically "I see you met my girlfriend," he continued, pointing at me, obviously, Alec had seen the pain too.

Edward hissed again, and within seconds Alec had let go of me and was on the floor, with Edward throwing punches at him. I had never seen this side of Edward before; I didn't even know it existed.

Alice closed her eyes for a second then looked at me. "Everything will be fine," she told me dismissively "Let's get a table"

And with that we were off to find a table, so we could continue talking.

_I'm being very stupid with my ending, I know, but it was just to tempting. Next chapter will be out… I don't know when, but sometime this week. I'm not posting anything until I get 15 reviews._

_Bye,_

_Stefy101_


	11. Good old, Alice

**I dedicate this chapter to: ****All the Pretty Horses****!!! You're absolutely right, boys can never make up their minds but I can and I totally want this chapter dedicated to you. Congrats and I hope you like your chapter.**

Recap: Edward hissed again, and within seconds Alec had let go of me and was on the floor, with Edward throwing punches at him. I had never seen this side of Edward before; I didn't even know it existed.

Alice closed her eyes for a second then looked at me. "Everything will be fine," she told me dismissively "Let's get a table"

And with that we were off to find a table, so we could continue talking.

End of recap:

Bella's P.O.V

We reached Alice's family: they were sitting at the same table they had always sat at; the same one they were sitting at when I had bet Edward, more than a century ago.

Alice and I sat down; jasper dropped his plate when he saw me.

"Is… is that… is that?" he couldn't seem to finish his question, they others didn't even seem to _notice_ his question, they were all looking at me, dumb folded; all, except Alice of course.

I waved, tentatively "Hi, Jasper." I whispered, not sure if vampires could go into shock.

Jasper's eyes popped out, he wasn't breathing, I could tell. I wasn't sure if he was about to faint or something.

I turned to Alice, "Okay, I know we don't need to breath but this is getting ridiculous." I whispered, Emmett and Rosalie had _still_ not said anything.

Finally jasper snapped out of it.

"B-Bella?" He asked

I waved again "Hi!"

He stared at me again, and finally I got a real reaction from jasper.

"Oh, my GOD! Edward is going to freak, he's gonna DIE! He's… he's" Jasper was lost for words, I understood why though, I too, was scared to death about Edward's reaction one he came back, one thing was for sure; it would not be good.

"He's gonna die." Alice said, apparently trying to help her husband, who had still not found any words horrible enough to match Edward's reaction

"I already said that" Jasper pointed out.

"I know, but I meant it literally" Alice said.

This woke me up "What? What do you mean literally? Did you see him do anything stupid? Oh my god, we have to stop him." My words were rushing out at 100 miles per hour.

Emmett who was staying quiet (I know right, _Emmett_ being _Quiet, but anyway) _looked amused.

"Of course not Bella, relax. I was only referring to the fight n the parking lot."

_This_ new piece of information, seemed to wake Emmett up "A fight?" he asked "What Fight? He can't fight a human he'll kill him." Emmett argued.

"It's not with a human Emmett it's with Alec, he's a vampire" Alice reassured.

"Alec?" Jasper asked "As in volturi Alec?" Alice only nodded.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

Alice shrugged "kissed Bella, pissed off Edward, whatever, " She said dismissively but I wasn't paying attention, no, I was looking at Emmett, who was fuming.

"Edward's having a fight, here, now, in the _parking lot,_ with someone we actually have to fight with to kill, and he didn't tell me." Emmett said slowly, each of his words coated with venom.

Suddenly the real anger seemed to fade and was replaced with a mocked one

"_Non, __mais_, who does this kid, think he is?" Emmett asked and suddenly he was out the door.

I looked at Alice questioningly "_Non__, __mais__? _Did Emmett just speak french?" I asked, slightly amused.

Alice smiled sheepishly "We just came back from France," she exclaimed.

"Oh…" was all I could say, I bit down on my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Oh God I better go calm them down before they kill someone." Jasper groaned, before he stood up and left.

I smirked "Will they be okay?" I asked Alice.

She closed her eyes for a moment then groaned. Instantly I panicked. Well before Alice said…

"Awwwww… Jasper, I just _gave_ you that shirt."

I smiled; good old Alice


	12. Good old, Emmett

**I dedicate this chapter to……. CLUMSY FOX!!!!!!! Congrats, it's the second time now. I hope you didn't get in trouble for Squealing to loud. Thanks for reading my story,**

**Stefy101 **

Recap: I smirked "Will they be okay?" I asked Alice.

She closed her eyes for a moment then groaned. Instantly I panicked. Well before Alice said…

"Awwwww… Jasper, I just _gave_ you that shirt."

I smiled; good old Alice

The fighting scene, Edward's P.O.V (sorry people, we are going to go a little back in time.)

Bella looked like she was about to cry,

"Alec," she whispered "Can't we be friends."

He shook his head, "I don't think so," he said coldly.

Bella looked broken, I could honestly kill him for making Bella feel that way, I would if it hadn't been for the fact that I was afraid it would hurt Bella… or the fact that I was pretty sure I had done worst.

"Why?" she whispered, to low for a human to hear, it was heard even for me to hear.

Alec shrugged, "I don't care about you _friendship, _Bella" he told her coldly "I want _you; _I want to kiss you, to hug you. I want to make you forget about your stupid ex- boyfriend you keep thinking about, you might not tell me, but I know, trust me I know,"

She knew I was hearing this, she looked very uncomfortable and I knew that if she could still blush, she would be burning.

"Alec…" she whispered in a broken voice, but the idiot cut her off,

"I want you to think of _me_, to kiss _me,_ to love _me_, to want_ ME;_ do you understand that, Bella?" He asked. I clenched my fists, Bella would never do that, she would never move on, we loved each other… at least we used to.

Alec took a deep, unnecessary, breath, but he didn't stop there, no, because that would mean leaving Bella alone.

"I want you to stop clutching your sides, as if you were trying to hold yourself together every time you stay quiet for to long. I want you to stop waiting, you always look like your waiting for something, well guess what, Bella, he left you more than a century ago, even if by some chance he was still alive, even if by some chance you bumped into him or something, I've got news for you Bella: HE WOULDN'T TAKE YOU BACK." He yelled.

I thought I would die. Was this what had been going on while I was away? Is that how much pain I had inflicted \? I felt horrible, how could I have done that to an angle such as Bella.

"Shut up Alec," she whispered, she turned around but he grabbed her arm,

"Let me-" she started

"No, look, Bella, I'm… I'm sorry, I was mad, I… of course we could still be friends." He whispered silently, his voice burned with regret. Regret that he deserved, I might add.

"I don't want you _friendship,_" she said, repeating something that was very similar to the words he had used less than 10 minutes ago.

"Now let me go," she insisted, she tugged her arm, trying to get it back from his death grip. But he held on, even as a vampire, that _had_ to hurt her, he was stronger than her, and she couldn't get away from him.

She tugged some more "Alec, let go." she said fiercely, but he didn't comply, if anything he held tighter. I felt my fists clench tighter, I was grinding my teeth, if this idiot didn't let go in 3 secondes…

"Alec… OW!" I exclaimed he was holding on way to hard, and it was really beginning to hurt.

3…

I hissed, giving him a warning and Alec whipped his head around, finally realizing that he had some company.

"I believe, she said: let go." I hissed between clenched teeth.

"Who the hell are you?" Alec asked confused,

2…

"I'm the stupid ex- boyfriend who would never take her back" I said sarcastically, but I couldn't hide the pain in those words, I knew I had hurt Bella a lot but I had just hoped…

"Oh, how nice to meet you," Alec said sarcastically "I see you met my girlfriend," he continued, pointing to _MY_ Bella.

1…

I hissed again, and within seconds Alec had let go of Bella and was on the floor, with me throwing punches at him. I knew Bella had never seen this side of me before; she probably didn't even know it existed.

But it did, and little smartass over here would be the worst to witness.

In the back of my head, I knew Carlisle would be pissed (and that was saying something) but at this exact moment I didn't care.

I stayed here for a while, throwing punches, letting the anger I had bottled in me since I had left Bella out. Maybe I even received a few, how would I know, the pain felt like nothing after what I had felt for the last 100 years.

Finally I was back to earth with the help of my big brother, who I realized was helping me.

After a few more minutes, Emmett pulled me away from Alec; I had to say I was proud of my work.

Emmett looked back and forth between the both of us. Then he threw one last punch at Alec, stepped back and smiled.

"That's for kissing my sister without her permission," Emmett exclaimed with a grin, and with that he walked off.

Good, old, Emmett.

_See a resemblance?_

_There you go, I know it took a while, I'm sorry about that, but I'm in the middle of exams so, it's kind of hard to find the time to write, also, it took a while to get my 10 reviews._

_This time, I'd like 15 reviews, before I post anything, thank you._

_Stefy101._


	13. Pain really Manipulates people

Recap: Emmett looked back and forth between the both of us. Then he threw one last punch at Alec, stepped back and smiled.

"That's for kissing my sister without her permission," Emmett exclaimed with a grin, and with that he walked off.

Good, old, Emmett.

Emmett's P.O.V

God that was _awesome_!!! It had been so long since I had had a really good fight, I always had to worry about something

Edward and Alice cheated, all the time; always knowing what my next move was.

Jasper cheated most of the time (when he was losing) , making me feel all emotional and guilty about beating him, so that I would get off him just long enough so he could tackle me.

Rose never played; she was always to busy brushing her hair or painting her toe nails. Even if she did win, how was I suppose to tackle or hurt my baby, I couldn't do that.

So who else was there? Carlisle, Esme? Ya, right. I was lonely, I loved fighting but it was never fair, of course I loved fighting the bears I hunted but come on… they were way too easy. I wonder if Bella would fight me…

As soon as I had thought it Edward hissed, we were walking towards the principle because, "what we had done was _unacceptable,_"

Ya, right, look bud, when you kiss my baby sister without her permission; you pay the price that's how it works around here.

But of course, I couldn't tell the principle that, first he would probably not agree with my way, but also, Bella was not technically my sister… yet.

Edward shot me a look and I chuckled. I knew it only made him angrier but, _come on,_ Bella was a vampire, Edward was a vampire, he could not hurt her, he wants her, she wants him, stop looking for problems.

Edward sighed and deep down he knew I was right, but I knew Edward: he wouldn't admit it now.

Before I could even talk to him about it, something hit me hard in the jaw and I tumbled forward.

"What th-" It hit me again and I realized it was the little twit from before.

"Look, bud" he said "I don't need permission from my girlfriend if I want to kiss her, okay?" he hit me again

"Alec, I'm _not_ your girlfriend" Bella shrieked angrily.

"Not yet" Alec said confidently, I felt like killing him but suddenly I felt like I was on fire.

I crumbled to my knees, this was my transformation all over again, I was burning someone was setting me on fire, I started to yell again, but someone put their hand over my mouth, silencing me.

I remembered that their were no humans around, they probably all went to class, but they would hear me if I yelled and I was sure that whatever they were doing to me, it was something a human should not see.

"Stop!" I heard Bella yell.

"You want it to stop?" Alec asked,

_Yes, oh god please yes,_ I thought, the pain was killing me and I couldn't even yell.

"Please, Alec, stop" Bella whispered in a broken whisper,

"If you want it to stop then pick me," Alec said. What? What did he mean, pick me?

"What?" Bella asked, she sounded horrified, like she knew what he meant, but I was still lost, it was really hard to think strait when you were on fire.

"If you want his pain to stop than pick me, be my girlfriend, be happy with me, forget about _him,_" He clarified.

EW, I was happy that Bella was a smart girl and that she would not agree to this, the pain wasn't _that_ bad.

Bella was silent for a while; it surprised me it took her so long to reject the stupid boy.

"Please, Bella, please agree to it" Rosalie begged, WHAT!? What was she _doing_? Did she hate Bella that much?

Luckily Bella didn't like Rose, so she wouldn't listen to her, she was still safe,

"Do as the girl is begging you to do, Bella," Alec whispered "after all, I know your weakness, or should I say weaknesses, since you have 7 of them,"

Was he threatening her? Oh, the little- Bella wasn't so stupid, I tried to argue but it hurt more when I struggled to move, I let out a whimper.

Ya, I know, _me, __whimpering_. I wasn't proud of it but it just really, really, _really _hurt.

Bella was still silent, what was taking her so long? How long could it take to say no? It was only 2 letters, after all.

I never expected her to say more than that… but she did, she said _way_ more than 2 letters:

"Okay, I'll do it, now stop." She whispered,

It was followed by 3 gasps and 1 sigh of relief,

_What the hell?_

That was it! Hoped you like it, I am going to try to right at least one chapter per two days over the holidays, since I don't have school this week. Please review and I'll post when I have 15 reviews for this chapter.

Happy holidays,

Stefy101


	14. Begs & agreements

Recap: "Okay, I'll do it, now stop." She whispered,

It was followed by 3 gasps and 1 sigh of relief,

_What the hell?_

Bella's P.O.V (once again sorry but we are going to go a little back in time.)

Rosalie was begging me.

_Rosalie_ was begging me.

Rosalie, the one who had never acknowledged me in any way, the one who seemed to rather _die_ than to treat me with some respect, ya, that Rosalie, well she was begging me.

I had never seen anything like it; I couldn't say I didn't understand. I had never seen Emmett so miserable, so… so _vulnerable. _

Well that was a combination you didn't see everyday, the words Emmett and vulnerable were rarely in the same sentence, unless he was making someone _else_ feel vulnerable.

"Please, Bella, make it stop." Rosalie whispered her voice low and broken, I wouldn't be surprise if Emmett hadn't heard it.

"Do as the girl is begging you Bella," Alec suggested, he looked horribly smug and Edward growled freely, after all, there were no humans around.

Alec continued, "after all, I know your weakness, or should I say weaknesses, since you have 7 of them,"

I stared in horror, no; I couldn't have any of them feel the pain that Emmett was feeling, who would be next?

Would it be Alice, my best friend?

Or would it be Esme my second mother who didn't even know what all this was about?

Or worse: it could be Edward, _my_ Edward… well I didn't exactly _know_ if he was mine or not, but I would never find out if I said yes to this creepy freak.

But on the other hand, I could not risk Edward getting hurt because of me.

I had already lost him because he thought I was uninteresting, would I lose him again because I couldn't move on.

NO. I wouldn't, I couldn't.

Suddenly, Emmett let out a whimper.

Wait _WHAT_!? Emmett was whimpering? God he must be in a lot of pain.

Why was Jane doing this, why did she always have to side with her brother, didn't she care? Didn't she have a mind of her own? Or were they like Siamese twins, sharing one brain?

Rosalie, apparently, had heard Emmett whimper too, because she looked up at me again, her eyes pleading for me to stop her lover's pain.

I knew what it was like… at least I _used_ to.

When Edward was in pain, I was in pain, when Edward was happy, I was happy, Edward was happy and vice versa.

At least that's how it use to be. But now? I didn't know.

"Please, Bella," Rosalie begged again, "if not for me, than, please, do it for Emmet… for the rest of the family" her voice was so low that _I_ struggled to hear it. But I did and I knew she was right, this little game wouldn't sop at Emmett… _if_ they even stopped if I said no. It would go on until all of them were hurt… because of me.

And I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen.

"Okay, I'll do it, now stop." I whispered, I hated to do it, but I had to.

Around me I heard 3 gasps from Edward, Alice and Jasper as Rose sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Bella," Rosalie whispered.

She turned to Alec

"You heard her, she agreed to your deal, she's all yours, so take her and leave this family alone." Rose hissed.

"Whatever you'd like," Alec answered politely

"Jane, stop." He commanded her sister.

"AWWW! But it was just _starting_ to get fun" Jane wined

Rosalie hissed.

"Look, Blondie if you don't want the same future as your mate, over here, I highly recommend you back off." Jane said, on the defensive.

"And I recommend you STOP!" Rosalie shouted as she pounced on Jane.

Immediately Emmett stopped moving and Rosalie was on the ground.

I turned to Alec as the family turned to chaos "Alec, you told me that if I agreed to be yours you'd stop my family's pain" I told him, as he faced the fight, looking Quite entertained, "But if you don't follow your end of the deal, than I won't follow mine."

That seemed to wake him up a little,

"Jane, I said stop," Alec said,

"Oh, I'm sorry, and you are you, my boss or something?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"Enough," He said, once more.

Jane glared at him but slowly, Rosalie seemed to quiet down and she backed of a little.

Like I said: two people, one brain.

Everyone around Jane backed away slowly, putting down their guards.

"Now come on baby," Alec said, wrapping his arm around my waist as I stared in disgust, "let's go."

He started to pull me away and as I walked away, I saw Edward from the corner of the eye.

He looked heartbroken, maybe to him, as wasn't as boring as before, maybe I was good enough for him now.

That realization sent me flying… that is _before_ I realized that I was Alec's "girlfriend"

EW, wait for me while I _puke_.

Anyway, maybe he really was hurt… for now, but he would be even more hurt, if I didn't agree to this… _sick_ deal.

That I was sure.

_There you have it, Chapter 14. I just want you to know that I do not think Rosalie is a bad person, I'm only saying she's selfish and, for now, only cares about herself. I like Rosalie, I really do, but this is her personality, what can I say? Please, don't hate her._

_Also, sorry if there was a misunderstanding about Jane's/Alec's powers. Hope that's all cleared up, now._

_Happy holidays & please review!!! _


	15. This pretty much sucks

**I ****dedicate****this**** to… SaphireRaider!!! I really hope you get better soon, hopefully this will cheer you up… or just make you happy that I updated because… things aren't looking too bright.**

Recap: maybe I was good enough for him now.

That realization sent me flying… that is _before_ I realized that I was Alec's "girlfriend"

EW, wait for me while I _puke_.

Anyway, maybe he really was hurt… for now, but he would be even more hurt, if I didn't agree to this… _sick_ deal.

That I was sure.

Edward's P.O.V

I felt broken, shattered. I felt _destroyed,_ but most of all I felt angry.

I felt angry at Alec, who _dared_ to force Bella into doing something that she didn't want to do.

I felt angry at him, for even _thinking_ of threatening my family, when he knew that it would force her to his side.

I felt like I would explode when I saw Bella's disgust, every time Alec touched her as more than a friend.

I felt mad At Rosalie for begging Bella the way she had. I couldn't say I couldn't understand her reasons but still, did she _have _to make Bella feel so guilty and horrified,

I hadn't even needed jaspers power or the ability to read her mind, it was there; written all over her face and Rosalie had seen it too.

Rose had never liked my Bella; it was all a question of jealousy at first, but then it had become about Bella's poor ability's to make "good" decisions.

And when she had seen the guilt on Bella's face and the pain on her husband's, it had just been too easy; she hadn't been able to resist taking the opportunity to get Bella out of this family, once and for all.

AND according to my sister it wasn't enough just to have ruined Bella's existence every thought, every move Rosalie had made since the incident, had been reflected with a negative thought about Bella. And I just couldn't take it.

"Okay Rose, what the hell is your problem?" I shouted at home, one evening after Rosalie had screwed up a test (something that never happened to us) and had blamed it all on Bella, (who, I might add, we hadn't seen in almost a month, since the little dimwit didn't _allow_ Bella to see us. Like what was he, her master or something?)

"Edward, back off," Emmett said in a hushed tone but filled with a defensive side,

"No, Emmett, I won't back off, it's bad enough that my angel's in the hands of a creep that she doesn't even want, but now I have to live with Rosalie hating her every second of the day!" I shouted,

Emmett stared at his wife in disbelief "You've been hating, Bella?" he asked in a small, broken whisper,

"Of course I have!!!" Rosalie shouted as if we were all to stupid to under stand why we should all be hating Bella, "She hurt you Emmett, and that hurts all of us,"

Okay, it had hurt to see Emmett in pain, but it didn't hurt anymore

"It doesn't hurt anymore, Rose and I didn't mind" Emmett argued in another soft whisper.

Rosalie stared at him dumbfounded, "Are we seriously fighting about Bella?" she asked, as if asking if they were fighting about some piece of crab,

"Of course we are, Bella's family," Emmett said,

"FAMILY!?" rose shrieked "She ruined this family, look at all of you guys, remember how you looked when _she_ left!" Rosalie reminded us

"She did NOT ruin this family, Rose" I said fiercely "Alec's the one ruining are family this time and _I _was the one who left Rose, you know that," I clarified,

"Whatever, don't you remember what she did to you, Edward?" She asked pleading with me to understand,

"What she did to me? You mean making me the happiest man alive?" I asked her,

"Is that what you call happy?" she asked, raising a had over me "'cause right now, Eddie, you look downright miserable-"

I cut her off "That's because of Alec," I clarified again "And it won't last long,"

Because most of all: I was angry with myself, because Bella should be with me, because she shouldn't be a vampire, because she should be happy and because I shouldn't of left,

But I had and I was going to do me _best_ to make it right again.

_That's it, please review, they give me inspiration,_

_Any idea's for where this should go (apart from Alec dying) I pretty sure I'll introduce a new character (from my imagination) and I'm sure you guys will really enjoy her/his company._

_So, any ideas, let me know. _


	16. Worst Christmas Ever

**I dedicate this to my good friend, who really, really helped inspire Maddie, which of course you guys don't know… yet. **

Recap: Because most of all: I was angry with myself, because Bella should be with me, because she shouldn't be a vampire, because she should be happy and because I shouldn't of left, But I had and I was going to do me _best_ to make it right again.

Bella's P.O.V

This was defiantly the worst Christmas ever, and I had lived for more than a century so that had to mean _something,_

I had never spent a Christmas with Edward, he had never given me the chance, I had met him after one Christmas and had left before the next.

It had never really bothered me (okay, truthfully, it had bothered me to hell, every single Christmas that I had been away from him, but I never let anyone know.) but now, this Christmas, I was so _close_ to him and yet I couldn't reach out to him and kiss him under the mistletoe.

Oh my god, I did not just say that out loud.

Anyway, also, to add to my _wonderful_ Christmas, I had to spend it with Alec, as his girlfriend and the simple thought of him made me want to puke.

Instead of spending a wonderful and romantic Christmas with my Edward, I had t spend it in Alec's bedroom and no, we weren't playing scrabble, if you know what I mean.

Maybe now you understand why I'm so nauseous. We hadn't actually gone all the way yet, (thank god for that) but at this point I was only trying to buy time.

That's why I went hunting, which brought me to reason number three on my,_ why this is the worst Christmas ever list_, as if the first two reasons weren't good enough.

On my way to the woods, I started smelling something, it was mouthwatering, I had never smelled anything like it before, it was so strong, so _pure_, all I wanted to do was get closer to the smell, and so I did.

Bad Idea.

When I got to the source of the smell, I was staring at a car, crashed, destroyed and currently on fire, there was no one around the car, but I could still smell the mouthwatering odor so I got curious.

I stepped towards the burning car slowly, the smell of burning gasoline holding me back out of fright, and peeked at the window.

There were three people in that car; a man, at the drivers seat, a woman, at the passenger's and a young girl- probably there daughter, from there similarities) at the back.

It was easy to see; well it was for a vampire anyway, that both her parents were dead, probably from impact.

But the girl was still breathing, dying, but breathing. She only had a few minutes to live, I may not have been a doctor but I could tell and I wondered if I had enough time to run back to Carlisle, I knew he could save her.

I calculated quickly, I didn't. If I tried the girl would die, if I didn't she would die to; what should I do?

My mind was racing, I only had one option left, I didn't know if I would succeed, I knew from the Cullens that it would take a lot of control, it was a 50/50 chance, but it was more than if I just left her there or tried anything else.

So I bit. I ripped the car door out, taking the girl in my arms and bit down on her neck.

Once again: bad idea.

I had completely forgotten about the smell… until I bit.

The blood that coursed through my mouth was amazing, I had never ever, tasted something so delicious.

It was then that I knew that this young girl, (she couldn't be more than fifteen) was my singer, Alec had met his singer a while back (I think it was around 2057) and hadn't even hesitated before killing him.

When I had asked him about it, Alec, Jane and Eleazar turned around and explained to me what a singer was.

And now here I was, trying o save my singers life, when her blood was running freely in my mouth, I was stuck.

I didn't let myself swallow, but I couldn't bring myself to back away.

Can you see why this is the worst Christmas ever?

Suddenly, something hit me… hard, and I went flying.

Just as I was about to get back up and fight back, it pinned me to the floor.

I snapped my teeth at it, I had no clue what all this was about, when suddenly I heard a velvet voice speak,

""Bella, shhhh, its okay, come down, it's only me, I won't hurt you." Edward said.

I calmed down, inhaling Edward intoxicating smell, and finally he let me go.

I looked down at the girl who was yelling and withering in pain, Edward and I sat beside her, I held her hand and Edward starting humming a familiar tune.

"My lullaby," I breathed, amazed that he still remembered, Edward only smiled, we didn't need to talk, we both knew, everything was fine, no, everything was _perfect_.

How did I get from worst to perfect in less than an hour?

I was brought back to reality when the girl's heart started to lose beat, it was about the beginning of the third day and she was about to wake up.

Suddenly, a thought came up to me,

"How did you know where-" I stated.

"Alice," We said together with a smile.

Suddenly the girl's eyes opened and landed on me.

She sprang up, falling on her feet and into a defensive pose, she hissed.

Both Edward and I stood up in a flash, hissing back, warning her to calm down.

She started at us for a second before she sniffed, then she straitened up and came towards me.

She sniffed again "Bella swan," she sniffed again "Bella Cullen?" if I could have blushed I would have, she sniffed again, her eyebrows coming together in confusion "Bella volturi? Which one are you?" She asked confused.

She thought she was confused, what about me?

"B- Bella S- Swan" I answered her, how did she know all that,

"That's weird the Cullen smell is the strongest," she shrugged it off, then sniffed me again, I stayed perfectly still "You saved me." She said,

It wasn't a question, or an assumption, she said it confidently, she knew for sure.

This wasn't making any sense.

She sniffed herself this time, her nose trailing, along her wrist, she looked confused again "Vampire?" she muttered to herself,

Edward spoke for the first time "H-How do y- you know all that?" Edwards asked nervously,

The girl looked at us again, first Edward then me, she looked into my eyes, and she didn't only look confused this time, she looked lost and helpless , like she knew all these things, but didn't know what they meant, she couldn't connect the dots.

"I don't know," She said.

_YAY!!! So that, for those of you who haven't guessed, was Maddie, which I am very, very exited about, I have big plans for her, I hope you guys will love her as much as I do. She's my baby and probably the only character I will invent (unless it's a one shot or if I want to give her a mate/ friend) tell me if you have a problem with her or if you have any idea's for where this could go. _


	17. Maddie

Recap: Edward spoke for the first time "H-How do y- you know all that?" Edwards asked nervously,

The girl looked at us again, first Edward then me, she looked into my eyes, and she didn't only look confused this time, she looked lost and helpless , like she knew all these things, but didn't know what they meant, she couldn't connect the dots.

"I don't know," She said.

Bella's P.O.V

"W-What else do you know about me?" I asked

She sniffed "you were born in forks, you lived in phoenix and then you moved back to forks, where you were changed in 2006-2007." Se said uncertainly, before pausing and nodding to herself.

Edward looked dumbfounded, "How do you know all that?"

"Her smell." The girl answered simply.

Edward sniffed me and my body ached for more of the closeness there was between us. "I can't smell all that."

The girl shrugged "Mom always said I had an awesome sense of smell," she answered.

Edward looked like he was about t argue when I pulled him back,

"Edward," I whispered "what if it's her power!" I exclaimed.

Edward looked at me with wide eyes, we were close, our faces inches away from each other and I could feel the same chemistry I had felt back in the chemistry lab, more than 100 years ago.

I felt myself get drawn closer to him, he did the same and in that instant I didn't care about the small girl, I didn't care about her powers, I didn't care about Alec or Jane and selfishly, I didn't care about Emmett's pain. I knew that Alec would be pissed if he ever found out, but I would try to keep it away from him, because right now all I cared about were Edward's lips on mine.

Oh. My. God. _We were kissing!_

This was nothing like any other kiss Edward and I had ever shared, this was different, much different, because Edward didn't have to hold back, he didn't have to be carful, _I_ didn't have to be carful. We could kiss and that was that.

I was brought back to reality by the girl.

"AWW!!! I love the smell of love, it's so… _sweet._" She giggled.

Edward groaned, "Maddie…" he complained. Both Maddie and I froze.

"H- How do you know my name" she asked, backing away,

Edward chuckled, "Well you know mine don't you,"

He wasn't taking this seriously, suddenly I caught on, I felt like smacking myself in the head for not having realized this earlier… still it didn't hurt to double check,

"Edward, can you read her mind?" I asked warily,

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked "she's not a shield as far as I'm concerned,"

I chuckled, Maddie, however did not seem to appreciate this new piece of information.

"Stay out of my head," She warned.

"Maddie, calm down," I told her, my tone filled with finality.

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking down

Edward stared at me in disbelief "how did you do that, newborns are uncontrollable, especially young ones, Maddie's only 15 you know."

"Hey! I'm not a child, 15 isn't _that_ young, how old are you, like 16 and a half," she challenged,

"No, I'm 17" Edward shot back, I had to admit this was not the Edward I was use to, where was mature Edward when I had a newborn to control?

"Whatever, big difference, it's only 2 years," Maddie said.

"But, I'm not a newborn," Edward Argued,

"You were one day," Maddie rebottled,

Before the debate could go on, I interfered,

"ENOUGH!" I yelled.

Edward stared at me with wide eyes, while Maddie looked down, ashamed.

"Sorry," she muttered,

Edward looked back and forth at us, his look disbelieving,

"How do you _do _that?" he asked in amazment and a bit of frustration,

Maddie's head shot up "I'm not _that_ hard to control, plus, Bella's sent is very motherly, it reminds me of mine." She said with a smile, but slowly her smile fell and I didn't need Edward's abilities to know that she had just realized that her mother was dead.

"AWW, baby, come here," I said, hugging her fiercely; she was so young and all this was my fault, I didn't feel guilty or regret the decision. I only had to be there for her, this was a lot of things to adjust to, and they had all happened so quickly. I would be her second mother, I decided.

Edward looked down at us, a small, sad smile on his lips, "I always knew you would be a great mother," he whispered, making my heart soar.

Maddie jumped right back to her bounciness "AH! There it is again," she exclaimed "the smell of love, oh it's so wonderful,"

She looked at us "It's very common with you two isn't it?"

Edward and I looked at each other, once again we didn't need to speak… but, Maddie did

"What? Why all the sadness and longing? If you guys are in love then why does the air smell so complicated?" she asked curiously,

"There's a lot to it, Mads," Edward told her,

She shrugged "Oh well, from the smell of it, death isn't very common with you guys is it," Maddie asked,

Edward chuckled, "That's one way to phrase it," I was curious,

"What does immortality smell like?" I asked,

"Old," was all she said

Edward chuckled,

"No really, it smell like death… but the opposite, kind off." She said

"You know what, never mind," I said with a laugh,

She smiled.

"I have a feeling Jasper's going to like you, with you're smelling emotions and all, Carlisle will probably be curious too," Edward mused

"Who are these people?" Maddie asked us,

Before Edward could answer, I said "Your new family," I looked up at Edward, "and mine too."

I new this wasn't good, for any of us, but the Cullens were my family and Alec, wouldn't ruin that.

"Oh and you know about my last name?" I asked her

She nodded,

"My name is Bella Cullen," I said confidently,

Maddie looked confused but I never saw Edward's smile grow bigger.

_Hope you like this chapter, please review!!!!!_


	18. Meeting the Cullens

**A/N: Umm… this chapter will really be concentrated on Maddie, I want you to have a chance at knowing her better and I also want to know if you like her.**

**If you do she stays, if not, she goes.**

Recap: "Oh and you know about my last name?" I asked her

She nodded,

"My name is Bella Cullen," I said confidently,

Maddie looked confused but I never saw Edward's smile grow bigger.

Maddie's P.O.V

Everything was so much… _clearer._

And everything just had it's own specific smell, I didn't know why, I knew, however, from Edward and Bella's reaction that this was not normal, they had mentioned something about that being my power.

Wasn't that cool!

I always wished I could have a power; of course, I had always wanted it to be flying or invisibility, but this was cool too.

Edward chuckled, "If that's what you disappointed about, well don't be, because you haven't seen a vampire run _or_ jump yet," he said,

Bella chuckled,

I loved being around them, everything was just so carefree, and also, I loved the smell of love,they might not realize it… well, maybe Edward could because of his mindreading stuff, but I'm pretty sure Bella didn't know.

The smell of love was ALWAYS around as soon as they were, it was like their simple presence made there love for each other soar to a whole knew level.

I didn't quite understand Bella and Edward's story yet, (something I would dig into) but when Bella had changed her last name- and what was up with that?- She smelled very confident, but a little… _scared?_ Edward, on the other hand, I could have smelled his Happiness from Australia,

Anyway, back to my power… I like the sound of that.

I didn't exactly know _how_, but when I smelt something I just automatically know what it was. I could never had seen it or felt it, or even_ smelt_ it before but I knew what it was. It was strange, I know, but honestly, it was also very cool.

Finally, we got to a beautiful house. I had never seen anything like it. It was absolutely stunning. It smelled so _good._

Filled with humor and love and happiness but also a little tiny bit of… _awkwardness _and _jealousy?_ No, guiltiness.

The Cullen house.

I would have a lot of fun here!

I walked into the house, behind Bella and Edward, I suddenly felt very nervous, I would know them, but they would not know me.

Edward looked at me, "actually, they do."

I raised my eyebrow questionably.

That's when I heard it

"MADDIE!!!!" the voice cried.

I smelt it too, very short, almost pixie like, with dark, short hair, and golden eyes, she smelled very good; excited and full of joy… and more excited.

Alice Cullen.

She tackled me, and even as a newborn, I fell too the ground.

"Alice!" I cried back in fake enthusiasm.

"Alice, get off her, before she suffocates, that would be a first: Vampire Suffocates."

Alice scoffed, but still got of me.

She raised her hand for me to shake it.

"I'm Alice, by the way," she said sweetly,

"I know," I teased "I'm Madison, but I like to be called Maddie."

"I know," Alice teased back, although I knew that she really had known.

I sniffed her and she stilled, everyone looked tense, however I couldn't quite care, I sniffed again,

"Fortune teller," I said to myself.

Alice broke into an applause, everyone else looked stunned.

"I told you," Alice sang,

"Unbelievable," a tall blond standing next to a pretty brunette whispered.

I walked away from Alice, and went to the blond, I sniffed him.

"Carlisle, you're a doctor, am I right?" He nodded, looking fascinated. I turned to the woman next to him. I could smell the love bonding them together.

"And this is you mate," I assumed, as I sniffed lightly "Esme?" I asked.

She smiled reassuringly.

I continued to walk towards a really big guy, with short dark hair,

"Emmett," I said and moved to a beautiful blond girl at his side, "and Rosalie," I sniffed her again, and again, she smelled like roses and lilies and tulips all mixed together, making a beautiful smell, but it was ruined by some kind of… selfishness.

"You smell wonderful, Rosalie," I said, as I inhaled deeply. She smiled as I said this, I didn't mention the selfishness, I could smell that she a very strong character and that se could be a real… bitch, for lack of better words.

I turned to the last vampire in the room, and as soon as I smelled him I jumped about 10 feet back, not ready for the intensity of emotions I smelled around him

"Whoa! Jasper! Why are you feeling so many emotions?" I asked

He smiled, clearly amused "I absorb and reflect emotions,"

That was so…

"Cool! Let me see, please, please, please!" I begged

Suddenly I felt very, very angry.

I growled.

"Jasper!" Esme hissed.

Then I felt very, ashamed, I ducked my head down.

"Jasper, that's enough," Esme warned.

And just like that, I was myself again.

"That's so cool," I exclaimed, earning laughs from about everyone in the room.

I was going to have a lot of fun here.

_Finally a happy chapter, you have to have one, once in a while. I have a poll and my account, please go vote! It's about Maddie._

_Keep her or ship her._


	19. Why does it stink so much?

**Okay, well some of you still don't seem too sure about Maddie, some of her thinks she's kind of… useless, so I'll keep her for a while, because she does actually have a part in this story, but I'm still taking votes, please just tell me in your reviews because my poll doesn't seem to be working.**

**Keep her or not?**

**--------**

Recap: I was going to have so much fun here.

Maddie's P.O.V

I had just gone hunting, me, along with the whole family.

It was _so _cool.

Okay well not the _killing an animal_ part, but the _speed_ part.

Edward had said that when we ran this fast we were invisible to humans, which honestly, was fine by me.

Emmett said that once I controlled my thirst, we could have with that. Apparently scarring poor humans into thinking they were crazy was Emmett's thing.

I was going to like Emmett.

I ate a deer; we wanted to go further, like… Canada or something, because, apparently Emmett liked the bears there more than the ones in America, whether it was the taste or the fight they put on I didn't know.

Anyway, so wanted to go further than the forest in forks, but I just kept fooling around, jumping in the lake, jumping in the sky running like the wind, so we just ended up staying right where we were.

Emmett was disappointed, but come on, what 15 year old wouldn't have fun with abilities like those.

When we got home, Emmett went strait the watch the game.

I got really bored, so I asked Bella and Edward why their relationship was so complicated.

They sighed and told me their story… _all_ of their story.

They told me how they had met her, in forks, more than 100 years later,

They told me that Edward had planned to kill Bella the first time they had met, but had stopped himself just I time, that he had gone to Alaska for a while, but that he wasn't strong enough to stay away from her, so he came back.

They told me about their first conversation, how Bella had been way too perspective for her own good. They told me that she had noticed that Edward had called her Bella, when everyone else had called her Isabella and that she had noticed the color change in Edward's eyes.

Edward had gone to that school for _2 whole years_ and no one had ever noticed, Bella, on the other hand, saw him _twice _and noticed.

Wow, that _was_ true love.

Edward, having heard my thoughts, smiled and gazed lovingly at Bella, who was still looking at me.

They told me about their friendship, mike, the meadow, their first date, Charlie, Jacob. The first time Bella went to Edward's house to meet the family and finally they told me about James.

I was freaked out, but also amazed these people were the perfect couple.

Bella told me about running away with Alice and Jasper, and about how James had tricked her, they told me about the fight, how Edward had gotten there just in time, how he had saved her life… _again,_

And then, Edward told me he left her,

"WHAT?!" I shrieked

Edward looked down, ashamed, I could smell the shame strongly, but at his moment he deserved it. "I didn't _want_ to leave" he specified.

"Then why did you?" I asked,

"I wanted her to get over me," He whispered,

"But why," I asked again, desperate for an answer.

"I… I didn't want her to become a vampire," He said, defeated,

I looked over Bella, who, unless I was having hallucinations, _was_ a vampire.

"Umm… Okay? How did that turn out for you?" I asked.

"I didn't change her," Edward said, I could smell regret and jealousy (May I add that jealousy honestly… _stinks._)

"Ew." I said,

"What" Everyone asked, they were now gathered into a small circle around us, listening to the story part that they had not yet heard.

"Jealousy stinks," I said.

"What emotion smells the worst, I'm curious," Jasper asked.

"Up until now, it's definitely jealousy," I told him, as he nodded.

Suddenly, the air was filled with a smell so repulsive it took everything I had to stay in the house, but I stopped breathing as a silver Volvo (that I knew for a fact was not Edward's) crashed through the Cullen's garage wall.

"Jasper?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Scratch that; hate smells _SO _much worse." I said, as an angry vampire barged through the door.

It wasn't only his emotions that smelled bad; it was him as a whole.

I blocked my nose with my thumb and my index as he took a step forward, Emmett chuckled.

I released my nose, sniffing him once, and then cringing back from the horrible smell.

One sniff was good enough to know three things.

His name was Alec

He was a Volturi

And

He was MAD.

_I hoped you liked it, I know some of you will be disappointed, but he had to come back._

_Also, one of my totally awesome reviewers mad me notice that Alec did NOT deserve a Volvo and so I took care of it,_

_Please review,_

_Stefy101 _


	20. Just can't win

Recap: One sniff was good enough to know three things.

His name was Alec

He was a Volturi

And

He was MAD.

-------

Bella's P.O.V

Oh no. god I had completely forgotten about Alec, I had been way too happy. Ugh, how could I have been so stupid? I couldn't believe I had gotten all of them in danger… _again._

But I had, because I might not by a klutz on feet anymore, but I was still one… in other ways.

Emmett snorted "And, Alec comes again," Emmett said, imitating a sports announcers voice.

Alec rolled his eyes, "you didn't look like such a smartass when my _sister _was making you whimper," Alec said mockingly.

Rosalie hissed, but Emmett just shot back an argument, "Oh, ya I guess your right," he said "To bad you don't have your big sister to defend you," he shot.

"We're twins," Alec shouted,

Emmett shrugged but Maddie stepped up, I shot her a warning glare but she ignored it.

"Actually, she is you older sister, she's older by exactly 3 minutes," she sniffed "34 seconds" she sniffed again, "and 24 milliseconds" she announced with a triumphed grin.

Alec stared at her, "H-how did you know that," he asked, Emmett chuckled "not that it's true," Alec added, not so convincingly.

"Right!" Emmett coughed, he was so childish.

Maddie, however kept her cool, "Your smell." She answered, her expression challenging him to ask more.

He didn't.

Coward,

Then he turned to me, his glare murderous.

"What are you doing here," he asked

"I'm spending Christmas," I said, sliding my arm around Edwards's waist, "with my family,"

I never thought it was possible to see Alec look any scarier than I'd seen him before,

Apparently I was wrong.

Like, WAY, wrong.

"I don't remember agreeing to any of this, doll" Alec told me, looking innocent.

Edward hissed, "You're not her boss," he said,

"I don't believe I was talking to you, Edward," he said, "Although, you sure do take your relationships seriously. I have to say, Aro was _very_ surprised to see Carlisle's wonderful son, asking for death, and all because of a _girl,_" he said.

I starred at Alec, horrified with what I had heard,

"How long have you known?" I asked Alec,

"Oh, a while, but really I don't understand why anyone would do that for _you,_" he chuckled "I mean your not _that _good in be-"

He didn't even have the chance to finish his sentence; it was a lie, of course. I had never slept with anyone but I could see that it still upset Edward… even if he knew it was a lie.

This reminded me of the first afternoon I had seen Edward again, and I didn't particularly like this déjà vu.

The only difference between now and then was that now, there were no humans around, and so, Alec could fight back.

Within seconds, Edward had stopped moving, the others looked confused and afraid, not knowing what was going on.

I, on the other hand, knew exactly what I he doing. I knew that Edward could not hear, or see, or taste, or smell or feel anything; I also knew that it was very easy to kill a vampire when he was in this state.

"So, who's next?" Alec asked me,

I also knew that he, unlike Jane, could hold his power on more than one person at a time.

I was never going to win…

"Me," I answered "it's me you want, then come an get it,"

… Without a fight.


	21. Today

**I dedicate this story to…. Deviepooh, your review was awesome, thanks so much, an I hope you like my chapter,**

**-----**

Recap:

I was never going to win…

"Me," I answered "it's me you want, then come an get it,"

… Without a fight.

----

"What?" Alec asked, obviously stunned "you've finally given up? Or did you finally realize that it's ME you love?" he asked

"None," I answered, "but, honestly, I don't get the point of torturing my family, if it's me you want, then come and get me."

"You're asking me to fight you?" Alec asked.

I simply nodded,

"You're crazy, you know that?" he asked.

Emmett hissed, but when Alec shot him a glare, Rosalie held him back. All the Cullens were still looking at Edward, who was still on the ground, unconscious.

"I'm not crazy," I answered, without a doubt, "I'm just tired of you running away from me,"

Beating Alec was simple, all you had to do was get him so mad that he couldn't think strait, and just went strait in for a kill; exactly like a newborn.

Of course, it helped when he couldn't knock you unconscious with a single thought.

Ya, you heard me right, I knew that Alec's power had nothing on me, unfortunately for Alec, _he_ didn't know that.

I was a shield, he knew that, but it had never crossed his mind that my power could block _him_ out too.

It had never crossed my mind either, that is until Jane tried to use her power against me.

And so, I wasn't scared of Alec, I could beat him easily, he didn't know how to fight, he had never _needed_ to, because he had always been able to cheat.

Well that stopped today.

"What do you mean; I'm not running away from you, I've been running _after_ you." He asked,

"Ya, ya," I said teasingly with a smile, "We believe you,"

Alec shot me a glare, "What do you mean?" he asked again.

"We all know you're scarred to fight me," I answered, my voice filled with the confidence I felt.

Everyone shot me a look, including Rosalie, the Cullens were warning me to shut up, while Alec didn't look like he believed that my words had actually left my mouth.

Still, I didn't let my game show,

"Come on Alec, Fight me," I whispered seductively, "don't be afraid, I won't hurt you,"

Alec smiled, and I knew that he was using his power against me, so, I fell to the ground.

I heard the gasps around me, at this point I could only use my ears or Alec would discover my secret,

"See," I heard Alec say "that's what happens, when you ask for a fight," I could hear him turn around and then bend down,

"Now Eddie," he whispered, I could hear, however that Edward was still under the influence of Alec's power, "Would you like to see you girlfriend," Alec asked.

I knew that Edward would be traumatized, that he honestly could not see me this way, he would blame himself, he always had and he always would, because that was what Edward did.

I forced myself to wait in this position, but as I forced myself even more to be silent, I heard other things.

I could practically hear the smug smile on Alec's face. It was a smile that I despised, it disgusted me, I hated it, and I dreamed of the day were I would finally be free of that smile.

I dreamed of the day where I could talk to Edward, be with him, and not have to fear Alec.

I dreamed of the day, where I knew that Alice would never sob for me like she was doing now.

I dreamed of the day where I could really be one of Esme's daughters, where I could call Edward's father as my own.

I dreamed of the day where Rosalie did not _have___hate me because I consisted a threat to her family.

I dreamed of a day, where I could finally be within a 5 mile radius of Jasper and not fear for my life.

I dreamed of hearing Emmett's stupid joked again.

I dreamed of starting my life as Maddie's protector.

But most of all, I dreamed of the day, that would end Alec's life, I dreamed for it, I wanted it, I _needed _it.

And so, I would have it,

Today.


	22. Childish Fights

Recap: But most of all, I dreamed of the day, that would end Alec's life, I dreamed for it, I wanted it, I _needed _it.

And so, I would have it,

Today.

--

I sprang up, at the same time as Edward,

"What the hell?" Alec screamed, stunned

"Oh Alec-pooh, did you honestly believe for a minute that you could cheat against _me_?" I questioned him.

Alec was still stun, "but, how? I don't understand." He admitted.

"Alec," I whispered soothingly, "Don't you remember that I have a power too?" I asked him,

Alec didn't answer, I wouldn't be surprised if he _had_ forgotten, even Jane had tried to use her power against me so many times that I didn't know weather she forgot or if she was just stupid.

I shook my head slowly; I was still in the mood to tease him, to provoke him, so that he would go in for an easy kill.

"Alec, Alec, Alec, what are we going to _do_ with you?" I asked.

He still didn't answer, he was confused. All the other Cullens, however, seem to understand, they were all waiting patiently on the sidelines and I could see that Emmett was waiting for the perfect opportunity to jump in.

"Why do you think that Edward doesn't read my mind? Or why doesn't Alice always peek in to my future?" I asked him carefully, I knew that he would jump at me soon, so I had to stay focus.

He stayed silent, more confused than ever. God, how stupid can you get.

"Because they want me to have my privacy? Think again," I chuckled at the very thought, they was _no_ privacy in the Cullen family.

He looked at me with wide eyes, "you shield?" he barely whispered.

I smiled sweetly,

"But that can't be it, I can get past your shield," he said in denial,

"Don't worry Alec, even your sister can't use her powers on me," I explained reassuringly.

"But- but that doesn't matter, you can't shield me out." He was trying to reason with me, and it wasn't working,

"And why is that," I asked him "because you're so special?" I spat.

He looked stunned, and then he smiled. He was using his powers on me. _Again._ It was never going to stop was it?

But I played along, I collapsed.

"See!" Alec shouted "I told all of you morons that you couldn't beat me and this is the faith that every one who tries will deserve."

Emmett and Edward hissed, and I could hear Alec coming up to me and then bending down.

"Come on baby, let's get you out of hear," he whispered.

Baby: I hated the nickname; I was going to show him what a _baby_ was.

He leaned down further towards me and I sprang up.

"Gotcha!" I yelled

I ran around the room, jumping and downing cartwheels everywhere.

"Bella!" Alec yelled

"Yeeeeeeesssss?" I asked sweetly,

"What are you doing?" Alec asked,

"Well, I'm your baby," I said "so I might as well act like it! DUH!"

And with that I was jumping around everywhere again.

"Bella!" Alec yelled again,

"What!!!" I asked again,

"Stop acting like a child, we're going home, NOW!" he yelled,

"Awwwww!" I whined, "I don't _wanna _go home, please give me 5 more minutes, please, please, please with a cherry on top," I pouted

"No!" he yelled,

"You're no fun," I said with a pout, "well, if you want me to go home, than… COME GET ME!!!"

And so, he sprang, like a bullet, towards me.

But he didn't even touch me before he was on the ground, Emmett, jasper and Edward, on top of him, I smiled.

Of course I knew that soon every one would be lying unconscious, but I was thinking ahead of that.

By the time everyone in the room was unconscious I was on Alec back.

I leaned down to whisper in his ear: "Alec, I'm. Not. Tired."

I switched ears "And I want to play," then I reached down to his neck, kissing him, disgusted, but I really needed to distract him or else, I would get hurt.

When he was relaxed enough I slowly et my teeth move up his neck, And I ripped off the flesh, earning a scream from him as he pushed me away, and flying into a fall.

I could feel my head crack. But I knew that everything was alright, the pain that Alec was feeling was too much to concentrate on his power, and that would explain why the Cullens were finishing off the job that I had started.

I heard Alec scream a lot that night, but to my relief, he was the only one.

And soon, it was all over and I found myself in Edward arms, kissing him like I had never kissed him before.

-----

**YAY! ALEC IS DEAD. Now DO NOT WORRY, this story is NOT over. There is still more to come.**

**Also he votes are in: Maddie STAYS, I only had one reader who HATED her and so, she is here for a while.**

**Thank you,**

**Stefy101 **


	23. I would have let you

Recap: And soon, it was all over and I found myself in Edward arms, kissing him like I had never kissed him before.

-------------------

I stayed in Edward's arms most of the night, sitting on the couch along with the rest of the family. We didn't say much, we just sat there enjoying the moment.

Rosalie and Emmett, we making out like crazy and soon, it got to private to keep it downstairs, so they left.

Alice and Jasper were looking at each other lovingly, whispering things so low in each others ears that I could not hear any of it.

Carlisle and Esme had come home shortly, and Esme was terrified by what had happened to her family while she had been absent, but she was also happy to have me back in her family. She was also exited to see Maddie again, and Carlisle, too, was focused on her. As a matter of fact, all three of them were up in Carlisle's study, trying to find out what, exactly, her power consisted of.

After a while, it seemed that Alice and Jasper had heated up thing a little, and so, them to, had to excuse themselves from the room.

So that left Edward and me.

We sat, for most of the night, in each other's arms, perfectly contempt with the silence between us. We were savoring the moment, Alec was dead and there was nothing to stop me and Edward to get together, which would be great, if I had been sure that it was what he wanted.

We sat there for hours, and with every minute that passed I wondered if this would end as quickly as it began, I wondered if he felt what I felt for him, I wondered if he loved me.

Finally, I cracked,

"Edward?" I asked softly,

"Yes, love?" He said, just as softly,

"Edward, do you love me?" I asked,

He seemed to tense up a little, "of course, I do." He answered, but I was not convinced.

"Then…" oh how bad I did not what to ask this, but I know that I had to, if I valued my sanity.

"Then… Why did you… " I took a deep breath, "Then why did you leave?" I asked,

He sighed, and for a minute I didn't want to know, I didn't want to know that he had been tired of me, I did not want to know that his love was just temporary, and that he loved the company, and not the actual person who provided it.

I rather stay here in his arms, with out complaining and appreciate this until he got bored again.

"Never mind," I whispered,

"No, Bella, I knew that we were going to have this conversation sooner or later, I just wished that it would be later."

"I've been here 3 weeks Edward," I said quietly, my voice drowning in self- pity,

"And it's been some of the best weeks of my life," He answered. I felt myself boil in rage, was he tying to change the subject, was he trying to distract me.

"WHY?" I yelled "because I'm not a boring, fragile, little human anymore, because I can actually stand next to you without looking pathetic, or because it's been long enough that I'm not boring anymore?" I yelled at him, through dry sobs.

He looked at me, his eyes filled with ancient sadness.

"Because, if that's it, Edward, if it's because I'm a vampire that you want me back, Well you could have changed me yourself, you know! I would have let you," I reminded him.

He looked so sad, so miserable, that I almost stopped, But I couldn't, I had been building all this up, inside of me, for a century, I had never let anyone see any of this, at least, not until today.

"You, know I would have let you, Edward, I told you a century ago, and I'll say it again today, I would have let you because I didn't cared about my soul, Edward. As soon as I met you, it didn't belong to me anymore, it belonged to YOU!" Raging, dry sobs kept breaking violently through me, And Edward looked broken, I knew, deep down that my words were hurting him but I didn't care, not now.

"I didn't care about the pain, because I knew that, in the end, it was all worth it, because the pain that I have felt when I was being changed, it was NOTHING, compared to what I've felt for a century. Do you know how it hurts when someone leaves with your heart _and_ your soul, Edward? DO YOU?!" I took a deep breath, my head was spinning and I couldn't breath, "Because I do," That was all I could say before I collapsed.

I fell to my knees, the broken, tearless sobs, ripping and shuddering Wildly through my body.

For 100 years I had felt all of this, but I had never planned to say any of it, but I had.

To the last person, I ever wanted to say it to.

I felt strong arms ound my waist, and though I wanted to, I didn't have the strength to shake them off.

"I'm so sorry" Was all he said, yet it was filled with so much, grief and regret and miseray and sadness, that it was enough.

"I never ment to hurt, I left you that da, because I _didn't want_ to hurt you, I wanted you to have a normal, human life and even with me gone, I couldn't give you that." He whispered in my ear,

"But, Bella I'm so sorry, I love you, more that anything, more than my own life, I want to spent the rest of my immortal life with you, Bella, I love you, and the day I tol you tha I didn't, it was the blackest, the most ridiculous of lies. I'm so sorry,"

His voice was filled with the love he had for me, and I could not doubt a single word, in those that he had just spoken.

"I love you too Edward!" I cried into his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent, trying desperately to calm down.

He lift my chin up with his finger, so that I was looking into his butterscotch eyes, "Bella, I've spent far too long away from you, and I never want to let you go, ever,"

I shook my head, "Never," I agreed,

He looked into my eyes seriously, "Bella, Will you marry me?" he asked.

-------

**WOW! Intense chapter, I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I'm really busy with school and all. I'll try to update sooner.**

**In the mean Time: check out my new Story: A Hell of a story, right now it's a one-shot, but if I get 8 more reviews asking me to continue it, it will become a real story, **

**The summary of what the story would be about is in the first chapter. **


	24. A way to ruin the moment

**I totally, without a doubt dedicate this chapter to ****prepgirl200, that was one of the best reviews I ever got, and because of it, I'm updating now!**

------

RECAP: He lift my chin up with his finger, so that I was looking into his butterscotch eyes, "Bella, I've spent far too long away from you, and I never want to let you go, ever,"

I shook my head, "Never," I agreed,

He looked into my eyes seriously, "Bella, Will you marry me?" he asked.

--------------

I was stunned, this was unexpected, I had just yelled at him, insulted him, broken him, and made him sadder than ever before.

And in exchange he asked me to marry him.

Well, that was unfair trade,

But then again, who was I to refuse?

"Oh, Edward!" I jumped on him, locking my arms around his neck, and for once, I was strong enough to leave them there. I had never felt this happy in my life and I never wanted to let go.

"Oh, Edward, of course, I'll marry you, I love you, more than anything, more than my own life." I said, not even bothering to hide the embarrassingly big smile that was locked on my face.

I never though it possible, but his smile beat mine by far,

"I never thought you would say yes," he whispered into my neck.

I chuckled, nothing could seem sad to me now, even Edward said this in a cheery-sheepish sort of way.

"Mmm…" I said, as I felt his nose glide down my neck, "and why is that?" I asked

"Well, _you_ may not remember, but you didn't seem to be to happy with me a few moments ago," he chuckled teasingly.

I scowled at him, "well, the past is the past, and we should forget about it, all that counts now, is our future together," I said proudly.

Edward's nose continued to slide down my nose, inhaling my smell greedily, and I was trying very hard to concentrate on our conversation as his hands traveled down my back, "I couldn't agree more," he whispered in my ear.

I thought I would die when he moved next.

His teeth glazed my earlobe and he started placing kisses along my neck.

To my utter embarrassment, I moaned.

Ya, I know.

I thought he would laugh, or pull away; what I didn't expect him to do was take my hand and pull me up forcefully.

But that was what he did.

He pulled me upstairs, going faster than ever, until we reached the door to his bedroom.

He opened the door fiercely and picked me up, rapping my legs around his waist, and then kicked the door closed close with his foot.

He walked over to the center of the room, and he carefully let my back fall on something soft, I looked around confused, and saw that I was lying down on a bed.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, why did he have a bed in his room?

He chuckled, "Alice insisted that I buy one a couple of days ago, I didn't understand why- until now- but you know as well as I do that you never argue with Alice."

I laughed and tugged on the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to my level.

He fell down willingly, carefully lifting all his weight off me, even if we both knew that he could not hurt me.

He seemed a little less… um… passionate than before.

I pulled my head to his neck, placing kisses their, the same way he had done to mine, only one I got the hollow place of his neck, I bit.

I don't know why, I wasn't thinking, or I would never have done it but yet, I had.

Although, if my goal was to get the passionate Edward back, well, it had certainly worked.

He growled, and pulled my face back to his, kissing me feverishly, this was the first time he had kissed me without being careful and honestly, I didn't mind.

An unfamiliar warmth started to form in the pit of my stomach; I couldn't believe the high intensity of all this.

He started kissing down my neck, and as he went further down my collarbone, he slowly unbutton the first button of my vest.

That's when way heard the squealing of tires coming from outside, I pulled away from Edward and ran to the window, there in the parking lot was a car that I recognized fairly well.

Jane.

What a way to ruin the moment.

------------

**Come on, you guys know me; they can't **_**stay**_** happy… at least not until the end of the story. **

**Please review…**


	25. Like brother, Like sister

Recap: That's when way heard the squealing of tires coming from outside, I pulled away from Edward and ran to the window, there in the parking lot was a car that I recognized fairly well.

Jane.

What a way to ruin the moment.

----------

"Jane," I whispered, exasperated

Edward rushed to my side, but he never looked outside, instead he looked at me; concern obvious in his features.

"What?" he whispered, his breathing as ragged as mine, probably from our… moment there.

I pointed to the window, my hand was shaking. He finally looked outside seeing Jane there; he sucked in a ragged breath.

"What is she doing here?" ha asked, his voice filled with frustration,

"Can't you think of one reason?" I asked pitifully,

He gasped, "Revenge?" He asked.

I nodded,

"But – how would she know?" he asked me,

"The Volturi have a fortune teller and although we don't see them very often, they like to keep in touch, especially if one of them is in danger." I explained.

He nodded, "We better go downstairs," he suggested.

"Okay," I said.

We ran downstairs at vampire speed, everyone was already there,

I raised an eyebrow.

Emmett actually cracked a smile, "Alice warned us, so we came back to help you guys,"

I smiled, silently thanking them all for being there,

Just then, the door flew open,

"Where the hell is my BROTHER?!" Jane screeched, I resisted the urge to block my ears, Maddie however, blocked her nose and Emmett chuckled as he saw her.

This ended up sending the whole family in hysterics, it was a good thing we didn't need to breath.

Jane didn't seem to like our mood at all; I saw her crack a smile.

All our laughter suddenly stopped when Rosalie let out an scream, Emmett was the first one at her side.

"Baby?" Emmett asked, Rosalie didn't answer she just grabbed his hand and yelled louder.

Emmett shot Jane a glare,

_If only looks could kill, _I though wishfully,

Yep, looking at Emmett I saw that if looks could kill we'd win this fight pretty easily, however we were going to have to fight the old way.

"Rose, please stop yelling, please," Emmett whispered, I could tell that there was no way he could fight if she was like this, he would take care of her before he did anything else.

Everyone was looking at Rosalie and although we all knew that she wasn't the nicest person in the world, but she was still family to them and hopefully one day I would be part of that family, I knew this was my fault and I had to end this- all of this- once and for all.

"Jane." I spoke strongly, my voice steady and clear.

Her head whipped back to me and Rosalie stopped yelling.

"Where is my brother?" She asked again, pronouncing each word individually.

I didn't answer at first; I looked down, my thoughts rushing, trying to find a way to get her to leave us alone.

Suddenly Rosalie was yelling again, and as quickly as it started, it stopped.

Jane was looking at Rosalie in amusement, "Does that hurt?" She asked in fake innocence.

But of course Rosalie was to strong for those threats instead she just shut up stubbornly.

"Fine," Jane pouted and then she turned back to me, "You hurt my brother." She said matter-of-factly, "So I'll hurt yours."

_This is the worst déjà-vu ever, _I thought to myself as I saw Emmett crumble to the ground,

Once he could get back up again, Jane smiled and he fell right back down he cringed for a minute then he was motionless,

"Does it hurt?" Jane asked Emmett, I sickly sweet smile on her face, reminding us that this was amusing her.

Emmett just shook his head silently, as Alice sobbed silently in Jaspers arms.

"Well then," Jane clapped her hands in anticipation, "Who's next?" she asked cheerfully.

She turned slowly to Edward and smiled,

"Edward," she stated cheerfully,

I felt the world stop as the corner of her lips pulled up, I felt this new rage in me, a rage that I had never in a thousand years believed could be so strong.

I felt a force stretch from around me and rap around him protectively.

Who did se think she was? She would not hurt my Edward, she would not.

I stopped breathing as her lips stopped moving, her mouth formed into a disgustingly sweet smile, a smile that she always wore when she attacked.

It was her signature smile, every single time I had seen her wearing it, someone somewhere was yelling.

Only as I looked around the room, nobody was.

Edward was safe.

-----------

**Well Bella discovered her power. Edward is safe. They're getting married. Everything is great. **

**Except Jane is still in their living room, I'm going to have to do something abut that.**

**Also, I really want to get this story to the community **_**best of the best 1000+**_** but for that I need 1000 reviews, please help me get them. Please!!!!!**

**And last, If YOU are writing some twilight stories, please tell me, I'm always curious to read new stories and I'd be honored to read yours,**

**Review please,**

**Stefy101 **


	26. How did we get here?

Recap: Who did se think she was? She would not hurt my Edward, she would not.

I stopped breathing as her lips stopped moving, her mouth formed into a disgustingly sweet smile, a smile that she always wore when she attacked.

It was her signature smile, every single time I had seen her wearing it, someone somewhere was yelling.

Only as I looked around the room, nobody was.

Edward was safe.

-----------------------------

(Edward`s P.O.V)

How in the world did we get here? It had all happened so fast.

First Bella was here and we were just... discussing, when Alec savagely burst in through the door, (some Esme was really not pleased about; we had, had to put up a new door.)

Then we fought him, and we had won.

Then Bella was in my arms when she had turned around quietly and asked me if I loved her.

I was stunned, I would never had thought that she felt any kind of insecurities when it came to my love for her, but apparently she had felt more than a little doubt.

I could still here her words running through my head:

_`I didn't care about my soul, Edward. As soon as I met you, it didn't belong to me anymore, it belonged to YOU! `_

I might as well have died and gone straight to hell at that moment, unfortunately it wasn`t the worst part:

"_I didn't care about the pain, because I knew that, in the end, it was all worth it, because the pain that I have felt when I was being changed, it was NOTHING, compared to what I've felt for a century. Do you know how it hurts when someone leaves with your heart __and__ your soul, Edward? DO YOU?!"_

I could see her shaking, gasping for the breaths she didn`t need, and at that moment I felt like I was on my death bed and yet someone was still sticking knives through my heart.

And then, she finished me off:

"_Because I do," _she had only whispered it, yet the first off it had sent me straight to my knees, knocking the breath out of me.

But I had no time to think about myself, Bella was on her knees, in the middle of the living room, her face in her hands as violent sobs shook through her.

And then, I had asked me to marry her.

And she had said yes.

I was marrying Bella, the love of my life would be mine forever and Jane was here to ruin the moment.

I hissed as Jane threatened Bella over and over again, using my families pain as blackmail.

And then she had turned to me, her intentions clear as I scanned through her mind.

But something here was off. She was using her power... On me.

And I felt nothing.

No pain, no dizziness, no nausea, no nothing.

I was perfectly fine.

And so was everybody else.

What was going on here?

------

(Bella`s P.O.V)

Jane turned back to me, her glare murderous,

`You! ` She snarled.

I stared at her, innocently, `Is something wrong, dear? `

I cracked a teasing smile.

`What did you do? ` She asked.

This time I told the truth, `I don't know, ` I admitted.

`You... You little... UGH` She stopped her feet, reminding me of a spoiled three year old who was refused something.

`You may have won this round, but you`ll never win this game,` she snarled at me.

`This isn`t the last of me, Bella Swan.` She swore as she reached for the door.

`Ah, Jane? ` I asked for her as her hand turned the doorknob.

She looked back at me, unwilling, but curious.

`It`s Bella Cullen,` I said simply.

She glared at me and left, slamming the door behind her, as everyone stared after her.

She was right.

This certainly would not end here.

---------

(Emmett`s P.O.V)

Holy. F*****N. Shit.

------

**So this is just a before-I-go-away chapter, I`ll be out of the country for 1 week and I didn`t want to leave you guys without an update before I left.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Also: If I come back and I have 600 reviews I will update That Very Second, so please update.**

**Happy spring break**

**Stefy101 **


	27. Not So Sure

**Okay, here's the thing, I came home and saw that I had 600 reviews; I'm leaving in a couple of hours and asked myself, should I be nice? Or not?**

**I decided I would be**

**--------------------**

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

The mood was still tense everyone not knowing how, exactly to react to our little… um… encounter.

Rosalie was looking at herself in the living room mirror, desperately searching her face and arms.

I knew she was looking for scratches, bruises anything that might ruin her more than perfect appearance, (although it was very improbable for a vampire to get a bruise) and I knew that the second she found anything, she would blame it on me.

Needless to say that Rose and I were still not on very good terms.

Alice was with Jasper, him playing in her hair while she drew meaningless patterns on his bare arm. I guess it was their way of calming down, they didn't need to speak.

Edward had his arm around my waist and, like me, was looking at the spot where Jane had been standing a moment ago.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch. Carlisle had his arms around her, as she held a terrified Maddie in her arms, whispering soothing word in her ear.

It turned out Maddie could smell pain, and by smelling it, she some-what felt it, so even if Jane had directed her attack to a different person every time, it had always hit Maddie.

But, it was Emmett's reaction that I liked the most.

He just stood there, mouth open, staring at the door, until he said:

"Holy F****N Shit!"

The tense mood suddenly evaporated, everyone burst into a fit of loud laughter's and high giggles. I heard jasper sigh in relief.

Emmett glowed, "No, I mean it, I mean: that was awesome, and, like, ya." He was trying to explain himself, desperately wanting us to stop laughing at him, unfortunately, it only made us laugh harder.

He stared at us severely; arms crossed with a pout on his face.

By this point, I was worried I would suffocate, even if I didn't need to breath.

He looked at us one more time, before huffing and stomping out of the living room.

I was laughing to hard and I knew that, if I was still human, I would be crying a river at this point.

With Emmett gone, everyone finally managed to settle down.

Alice clapped joyfully.

I looked at her, confused,

"Well," she said, seriously, "If you are going to get married soon, we have to start planning now." She explained.

Everyone paused, and stared at us, I had a feeling they didn't quiet no the news.

Emmett came rushing down the stairs,

"Edward and Bella, are getting married?" He asked eagerly.

Alice nodded happily.

Everyone was still staring at us, no one was saying anything.

I pulled my hands up, "Surprise!" I said loudly, my voice filled with fake enthusiasm.

Carlisle looked at me then at Edward, "Edward?" He asked tentatively, "Is it true?"

Edward smiled and nodded calmly.

Esme broke into a breathtaking smile, everyone looked pretty happy, all except Rosalie,

I think she was having a heart attack, she stopped breathing, or she was hyperventilating, or maybe she was doing both… at the same time, was that possible?

She looked at Edward, silently begging him not to do this, not to add me to her family,

Edward just turned away from her pleading eyes.

So she turned to glare at me, I took a step back, involuntarily

She smirked, seeing me reaction, and turned one last time to glare shortly at Edward before leaving.

No, leaving was not the right term, she _stormed _off.

She stormed off at human speed, stomping with every step she took.

I stared in amazement; she really, really, _really_ did not want me in this family.

Suddenly, I was not so sure about this anymore.

------

**Uh oh, spaghetti-o.**

**Lol, anyway I just thought it would be nice to give you guys an unexpected surprise, so anyway, please be nice to me.**

**I'd REALLY like 50 more reviews when I get back (hint hint)**

**Love you all,**

**Stefy101**


	28. Little Miss Princess

Recap: I stared in amazement; she really, really, _really_ did not want me in this family.

Suddenly, I was not so sure about this anymore.

_----------_

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

I stared at the spot where Rosalie had stormed off childishly.

I looked at Bella, fearing to see how she was reacting to this.

I saw what I feared I would see.

She didn't stare at the spot where Rose had been, she didn't seem to be angry.

She just turned her head away silently, while biting her bottom lip.

"Bella?" I asked tentatively, in a whisper.

She didn't answer,

"Bella?" I asked again, a little louder, though I knew she had heard me the first time.

She looked down, avoiding my gaze and shook her head slowly.

She turned around quietly and ran out the door.

"Bella?!" I yelled after her.

"No, Edward" Alice whispered, cautioning me not to run after her, "Let, me do it, you go talk to Rosalie."

I nodded unwillingly, knowing that I could not win against Alice.

"Trust me," she said, noticing my foul mood, "please"

I sighed in defeat and got out of her way,

She smiled and in a flash, she was gone.

I looked around; everyone was still frozen in place, I then excused myself from the room.

I was at the first step when I heard Emmett whisper,

"Don't be too hard on her Ed, she isn't all bad."

I stopped for a moment, considering what he had said, I knew that, in a way, he was right, but I couldn't bring myself to nod.

I ran up to Rosalie's room, flying through the door without knocking; something Rosalie hated.

There she was; brushing her hair in front of her mirror.

"You could have knocked." She stated without looking at me.

"Ya, well you could have been nice to Bella, but you didn't either." I said.

"If you are here to talk about _her_, then you could leave." She informed me.

"Listen Rose," I said directly, not wasting any time, "I love Bella, and she's going to become a part of this family whether you like it or not"

She looked at her manicured fingernails, uninterestedly, "Or not," she muttered

"You being unreasonable," I told her.

"You're being stupid," she told me, shrugging.

"It doesn't matter, all I'm asking is for you to stop being so self-centered and to try to be nice for a change."

She looked furious, "I can't _be_ nice, remember. _I'm_ Rosalie, the superficial BITCH, who only thinks of herself!" She yelled.

I glared at her, "That's not what I said."

She returned the glare easily, "Well, that's surly what it sounded like,"

"Rose-" I started, but she cut me off.

"No Edward, I'm talking about her. I'm not going to change. Deal with it!" she snapped.

I sighed, she was being difficult.

"Rose-" I tried again, but again, she cut me off.

"I said NO, Edward. Now, get out; you're getting on my nerves."

I snorted sarcastically,

"Oh, forgive me; I wouldn't want to get on missy the princess' nerves!" I said sarcastically.

She glared at me, "That's all right; you're forgiven" she said sarcastically, "now if you'll excuse me, Missy the Princess has to go brush her hair now!"

I looked at her, disgusted.

"Talk to me again when you grow up," I told her.

I stormed off, slamming her door shut as I left her room; I slammed into Emmett as I headed towards my room.

He stared at me, he looked hurt, I knew he hated family fights.

"I asked you to go easy on her, Edward," He whispered.

"Don't start with me Emmett," I muttered, as I pushed my way passed him and into my bedroom.

However, when I got there, I was not met by the peace and quiet that I was expecting.

There, in the middle of my room stood a girl.

I vampire, with golden eyes and brown hair, that looked very mu hike Bella's

Except it wasn't Bella.

No, This Vampires brown hair had clearly been dyed and you could see blond roots beginning to grow.

"Hello Edward," She said seductively.

I gulped, with some difficulty,

"Tanya," I asked, "What are you doing here?"

-----------

**Come on, you know you love my cliff hangers, but do not worry I know what will happen next, so I could easily update tomorrow…**

**If I really wanted to.**

**So please Review!  
**

**Also, I know Vampire hair isn't suppose to grow, but just bear with me and pretend it does.** **Please!**

**P.S. If I were you, I'd review, because it's about to get good…**


	29. For lack of better words

Recap:

"Tanya, what are you doing here?"

_----_

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

I was horrified.

What was she doing here? I tried to scan through her mind but I couldn't find anything, she was singing an annoying hip hop song that was driving me crazy.

Obviously, Tanya knew, just like the rest of my family, how to block her thoughts from me.

She chuckled lightly, bouncing a bit, bringing my attention to what she was wearing.

I wouldn't call it a dress, and yet, she didn't think to consider using it as a shirt.

Hell, even as a shirt t would be, um… slutty. (For lack of better words)

"Tanya?" I asked again, "Um… What _are_ you doing here?"

She chuckled, "Well, it's nice to see you too, _Edward_" she said, pouting, obviously insulted by my lack of enthusiasm at seeing her here.

But, honestly how could I be happy when the girl who would stop at nothing get what she wanted, (Which, just so happens to be me) stopped by my room, wearing nothing but lingerie, when I was having trouble keeping the girl that was my whole existence by my side.

I decided to change the topic.

I cleared my throat, "Um… What happened to your hair?" I asked feigning interest.

She laughed, "A little birdie told me that you preferred brunettes," she said with a drink.

This was not what I was trying to do when I decided to change the subject.

I swallowed hard,

"Um… I already have a brunette by my side," I said nervously.

Why was I so nervous anyway?

I continued, "Um, ya, and I really cared for her, so…um… you _really_ didn't need to dye your hair for me," I said, hoping she might get the hint and leave.

She pouted, "Are you saying, that it doesn't look good on me?"

If I were to be honest, I'd tell her I hated it and I'd tell her to get the hell out of my room.

But she was a very good manipulator, and sometimes, we needed there coven's help when there was an emergency.

I couldn't risk my family's safety over my relationship… although I _really_ wanted to.

And I couldn't risk having Tanya's poutiness ruining our chances of having the Denali's watching our back, because I was rude to her.

So I lied,

"Um… it's nice?" I said, knowing that if she bought it, she'd be even stupider than I thought, because over the fact that my voice shook, it sounded like a question.

She pouted, "Don't lie to me, Edward"

Well, at least I knew that she wasn't a _total_ no-brainer

"I'm sorry Tanya, I just liked you old color better," I said.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "But, I thought you preferred brunettes?" she asked me.

I was struggling to answer her question when she cut me off.

"Anyway, Edward, I'm not here to play games," she told me, suddenly serious, "I'm afraid I'm here to be the messenger of some very troublesome news."

I looked at her, intrigued.

She looked down, her face showing flawless, fake, pity, "I ran into Jane today…" she whispered

I stiffened.

"I don't know what you did to her, but she wants revenge… and she wants it _bad_"

I clenched my teeth,

"And why are _you_ here, Tanya?" I asked coldly.

She looked up seriously, "I'm only here to help you, Edward… and to help Bella, in a way,"

"Bella?" I asked slowly, somehow I had the feeling that this was _not_ going to help Bella.

She nodded slowly, "She wants Bella hurt, and she wants her hurt in a specific way."

I was fuming, but I tried not to blow up… not yet, "and how is that."

"It quiet simple Edward, you cheat on her… with me, she finds out, she runs away I tears, she never comes back, one day she forgets about you, you stay with me, and Bella would be safe,"

"Never!" I hissed, I would never hurt Bella the way I had, never, over my dead body.

Tanya clenched her teeth, "Don't be difficult, Edward," she said.

"I will never hurt Bella again," I said firmly, determined to keep true to my words.

"Edward, it the easiest way," she put her hands on her hips and smirked, "Besides, I'm not sure you like the alternative,"

My whole body stiffened, my teeth clenched and I felt a snarl begin to rise in the pit of my stomach.

"And what would that be?" I asked carefully.

She walked toward me, reaching out to put her hand on my chest, I didn't back away, I couldn't, I was afraid that if I unclenched even the smallest muscle, I would pounce on her and tear her to shreds.

"Please, Edward," she whispered, "don't make me say it, I don't want to hurt you, just love me and let her see it or else-" she cut her sentence short and looked down.

I was still fuming, and I could see straight through her as she acted like the caring friend.

"Or. Else. What?" I snarled.

She looked at me, her face masked with sadness, but I could practically see the evil smirk in her eyes as she spoke her next words.

"Or Else, Jane is going in for the Kill, Edward," she said clearly, "if you don't do this, Bella is dead."

-------------------

**WOW! That was intense! Did you like? I hope so.**

**So, Will Edward cheat or will Bella die and end my heartbreaking story.**

**Or will something totally different happen?**

**Review and find out!!!**


	30. How much would it hurt

"Or. Else. What?" I snarled.

She looked at me, her face masked with sadness, but I could practically see the evil smirk in her eyes as she spoke her next words.

"Or Else, Jane is going in for the Kill, Edward," she said clearly, "if you don't do this, Bella is dead."

-----------------

I stayed there, frozen; I just couldn't get the words out of my head, _"Love me or Bella dies"_

_Bella dies…_

Bella… dead…

I automatically felt my heart clench up in the unbelievable pain that took the breath I didn't need, away.

I had felt what it was like to have my Bella dead… or at least, I had felt what it felt like to _think_ that Bella was dead and I never wanted to feel it again, I would do whatever it took for my Bella to live.

But could I do it? Could I make her believe that I loved another, would she believe it after what happened before had I already convinced her that I could not be without her.

And she seemed so fragile at times and it made me wonder how much I had hurt her. People always said that it bad things only made people stronger, but I didn't know, Bella didn't look stronger, (not emotionally anyway,) instead, after all she had been through, she looked like one word would shatter her.

I didn't want t be the one to deliver that word.

I felt Tanya's lips on my earlobe and I felt disgusted by her and with myself but I couldn't move away, the pain of the situation was crushing me and I couldn't move.

How bad would I hurt Bella if I left her again?

How bad would I hurt myself, if I hurt Bella this way?

I couldn't do it.

But would I be able to protect Bella from Jane?

Yes.

I would protect her with my own life if I had to, but I would never let any kind of pain touch my Bella.

Just as I was about to push Jane away, Emmett walked through the door,

"Look, Eddie, I know that sometimes, Rose isn't the nicest person in the world but-"

He looked up and froze.

He looked at Tanya who had her mouth on my ear, (Which was really making me sick) with both arms around me and her leg rapped around my waist, wearing nothing but lingerie.

His eyes narrowed into slits and his teeth clenched.

"What the hell is going on here," Emmett asked angrily.

Tanya shrugged innocently,

"I don't know Emmett; I'm not the one taking the decision here," she looked at me again, "Right Edward,"

I growled at her, but Emmett didn't seem to notice, his eyes darkened.

"Edward?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Look Emmett, this isn't what it looks like…" I said quickly.

He just shook his head disgusted.

"How could you?" He asked me.

"Look- I didn't" I tried to explain but I was interrupted with a squeal.

"Tanya! Oh My God! Are you guys _finally _hooking up?" Rose asked curiously.

Tanya looked at me, "Edward?" She asked

Rosalie didn't give me time to answer,

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry, I should of known you wouldn't marry Bella," She apologized sincerely.

"Rose-" I started but I was stopped abruptly

There, in the doorway, Bella was standing, hands on her hips, her glare murderously angry, but she was biting her quivering lip.

I realized that I had never pushed Tanya away, and that to anyone who would walk in, this scene would look terribly wrong.

Everyone fell quiet as Alice appeared at Bella's side.

Her thoughts were saddened, _I told her not to come up here…_

I looked at Bella, her eyes seemed to have glazed over, as if she wasn't seeing any of this, as if they were… dead.

She opened her mouth and her words came out half strangled,

"What. The Hell," she swallowed hard before continuing, "is going on here?"

---------------------------

**Review please!**


	31. In the Arms of Another

Recap: I looked at Bella, her eyes seemed to have glazed over, as if she wasn't seeing any of this, as if they were… dead.

She opened her mouth and her words came out half strangled,

"What. The Hell," she swallowed hard before continuing, "is going on here?"

----------------

**(Bella's P.O.V) (Sorry peeps, but we're going back in time…)**

I was still in shock from Rosalie's reaction, I mean, I knew she didn't like me, but was I so bad?

I could feel Edward staring at me, but I turned my head away, giving myself a chance to put on a mask, clearing my face from all emotions so that he wouldn't see how hurt I was.

"Bella?" Edward asked tentatively.

I bit my lip, not answering,

"Bella?" He asked again, anyone else would not have heard the trace of pleading that I coud hear in his voice, but I knew him to well.

I looked down shyly. I had to get out of here.

I turned around silently and ran out the door fiercely.

It took a second before I heard the steps that I was expecting.

These steps were lighter than Edward's ever were before, but I knew it was him. It had to be…

I didn't know how long I ran, but Edward stayed behind me silent until he said.

"Bella. Stop."

I froze. Alice. Edward was not the one who followed me here, Alice had.

The realization of that fact made my heart clench.

Before I could worry more, Alice put an end to my doubts.

"He wanted to come," she whispered, "But, I thought it'd be better we had a chat, sister to sister."

I smiled at her sheepishly, she knew me to well.

She plopped down on the ground and I sat next to her.

"Rosalie really does love you Bella, it's just that…she feels like your danger magnitude puts all of us in anger and she doesn't want to lose any of us." Alice explained.

I sat and listened.

"I know that she's glad, like all of us, that you have saved Edward, that after 100 years he found you again and that this time, he doesn't have to worry about destroying your soul for his selfish wish."

She smiled, "Honestly Bella, she's worried about us… about you too, although I think she would rather die than to admit it, I think that she's afraid that if you get hurt, if we lose you, than we'll all suffer so much. I think that by hating you, or should I say by _pretending_ to hate you, than she doesn't have to get hurt if we lose you."

I stared at her, mouth open.

Rosalie, _Rosalie_… was _Scared? _For…me?

I suddenly felt very, very dizzy.

"Are you sure," I asked in a whisper,

Alice smiled, "I might not be a mind reader, but I still know _some_ things."

I laughed as I got up, running back side by side.

I realized that I had really ran far, it took at least 2 hours to get back, how long had we been gone?

When we were close to the house we slowed down,

I walked in, glad to be home when Alice stopped, her eyes gazing over as she had a vision.

I, however, continued to walk up the stairs, eager to apologize to Edward about running out on him this morning.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Alice was in my way, blocking my path, looking panicked.

"Let's go hunt…" She suggested nervously already pushing me down the stairs again.

"What the-. Alice we went hunting 2 days ago." I told her, clueless of what was going on.

Alice laughed nervously, still pushing me down the stairs, "Really, oh… um, Let's go shopping!"

I broke away from the hold she had on me,

"Alice what's going on?" I demanded.

She laughed nervously,

I shook my head, "Whatever I what to see Edward," And I ran up the stairs in a second,

"NO!" Alice yelled, but it was to late I was already their, in the room with my hand on the door knob

"Rose-" Edward started to say, but he quickly shut up when he saw me.

I glared at them with all the hatred I had in me, but inside, I was breaking.

He had promised me he would never eave again, and yet here he was in the arms of another woman, one that was 100 times better than me.

I knew the look she had in her eyes; it was the same one I was sure I wore when ever I was with Edward. It was pure love I saw in her eyes as she looked at Edward in awe.

How could this girl be with someone who already had a girlfriend… a _fiancée_, what kind of bitch did it take.

Suddenly the girl tore her gaze away from Edward, probably noticing the awkward silence in the room.

She looked at me, then back at Edward and then at everyone else in the room, then she looked back at me.

100 emotions crossed her face, a few of them I could recognize.

Confusion, realization, hurt, guilt, anger, pity, and finally apology.

The last one was directed to me.

It was then that I understood that this girl knew no more than me, and just like that, I wasn't upset at her anymore.

But I was still really, _really_ upset.

I suddenly decided to clear up the situation for both of us.

I meant for my voice to come out confident and clear, instead, it came out half strangled and desperate,

"What. The Hell… is going on here?"

-------------------

**I was really disappointed that I had such few reviews last time, I usually have a lot more than that, so yes I was upset, but I didn't feel like punishing my loyal reviewers, (you know who you are).**

**So please, this time review, because I really didn't feel like updating but I did, but I probably won't be as nice next time, so please, please Review!!!!**

**P.S. just in case you haven't figured it out yet: Tanya was **_**ACTING**_**, she knows everything, she's just a bitch**

**Love,**

**Stefy101**


	32. Never Waking Up

Recap: I suddenly decided to clear up the situation for both of us.

I meant for my voice to come out confident and clear, instead, it came out half strangled and desperate,

"What. The Hell… is going on here?"

------------------------

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

The girl looked so ashamed of herself, it was unbelievable.

I felt bad for her, it almost made me want to go up to her and console her. Almost

She looked up at Edward and whispered, "Edward, What does all this mean?" her voice seemed choked, but there was something else there, something I couldn't quite detect.

For a second I thought she sounded… happy? But I quickly pushed away the thought; this wasn't something to be happy about.

Maybe it was love. I felt uneasy all of a sudden, I wondered briefly, how long this had been going on behind my back, I wondered if she had fell for Edward the same way I had.

After all, falling for Edward wasn't very difficult.

Maybe this had been going on for years, maybe Edward had moved on while we were apart; after all, it had been 100 years.

Oh My God, maybe they had started this even before I was born, maybe this had been going on behind my back even as a human.

I felt sick.

I suddenly realized that nobody had spoken for at least a minute; every one was staring at Edward, who just stood their, his mouth open in shock.

Shock at being caught, red-handed, shock at not being able to hide his little toy, shock for not winning this little game of hide and seek.

Oh god, I needed to lie down.

"Close your mouth, Cullen. You're going to swallow a flies and I hear they don't taste nearly as good as mountain lions." I snapped at Edward.

I turned around, preparing to rush out the door, running far away without ever looking back, but of course, Emmett was already there, blocking my way.

"Let me pass," I said coldly.

He just shook his head, his face filled with pity.

Pity directed to me because, once again, I wasn't good enough.

I suddenly realized that there was no way that Edward could have cheated on me without his family knowing.

They all had super hearing and an amazing sense of smell, Alice would have seen.

Alice had to have seen it.

And Alice couldn't her mouth shut.

Therefore Jasper probably knew.

And Rosalie probably knew.

She was probably even happy that Edward was toying with my heart like this.

And if Rosalie knew… then Emmett had to know.

And not one person told me.

I felt like my cold dead heart was ripped to shreds and burned, I couldn't even look at them.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted again, desperately.

"Bella, look-" Edward started, but I didn't want to hear it.

"No, SHUT UP!!! I don't want to hear it, not now not ever. I just want to get out of this filthy house. Now, LET ME GO!" I shouted trough the dry sobs that threatened to overcome me.

I was pounding on Emmett chest, shaking me head, desperately wanting to wake up from it all, but I knew I wasn't dreaming.

"Bella," Emmett whispered, but I didn't hear the rest.

They had hurt me this much, now why couldn't they just let me go, couldn't they just leave me, or did they really have to see how much this hurt me.

I decided it didn't matter, that if it was what they wanted then I would let them have it.

I crumbed to the ground, shaking my head and I sobbed tearlessly. I could feel Emmett arms still around me and I could feel Alice playing with my hair, as I cried.

Why did the drama always come in my life?

Where was _my_ happy ending?

_----------------_

**I thought this was a pretty good place to stop, I really wasn't in the mood to write today, but I'm glad I did.**

**Sorry for not updating a lot, you can hate my English teacher for that, she keeps giving us projects.**

**Love,**

**Stefy101**


	33. A Moment Of Attention

Recap: I crumbed to the ground, shaking my head and I sobbed tearlessly. I could feel Emmett arms still around me and I could feel Alice playing with my hair, as I cried.

Why did the drama always come in my life?

Where was _my_ happy ending?

-----------------

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

I stayed away from Bella, it felt like my mind was yelling that I should walk over to her and explain yet I couldn't.

The pain it caused me to see my Bella this way, crumbled on the floor crying because of _me._

It hurt; it might even hurt more than not seeing her for 100 years.

I kept hurting my dear angel, time and time again, now what was I suppose to do?

For a moment I considered Tanya's offer, I could leave with her, forget my old life and attempt to forget my dear angel.

Could I do it? Could I leave again, destroy her heart as I had before?

I still remembered the pain, I had seen in her eyes that day in the forest, the pain I could still see occasionally hidden in the depth of her golden eyes.

No, I couldn't leave again, my Bella was too fragile.

I couldn't believe I was considering leaving again, I didn't deserve Bella.

She deserved so much more. She should leave me, not the other way around.

But, if she wouldn't leave me, then shouldn't I leave her, for her safety?

NO, I would _not_ leave Bella.

"Edward," Tanya said, faking the shaking and braking of her voice, "What is the meaning of all this?"

I knew what was going through Tanya's head; I was, after all, a mind reader.

Tanya thought that if she pretended to be the innocent little victim, then Bella wouldn't have a choice then to blame it all on me, that way she would leave me so much faster and Tanya would finally have her way, or so she thought.

But that wasn't going to happen.

I would not lose Bella.

"Shut Up, Tanya!" Alice yelled, clearly upset.

I felt really bad for her…

_Oh Bella! Please don't leave… I missed you so much, and I JUST got you back!_ Alice thought desperately.

I took a step forward.

Bella didn't seem to notice… maybe she didn't care, Emmett, however, was a different story.

He shot me a glance, his thoughts dangerous…

_You take another step and I swear to god, I'll snap your legs right off and you'll never walk again, _he snarled without a sound.

I took a step backwards,

Bella looked up at Alice,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Alice looked shock, which was rare, considering that nothing surprised Alice

"What?" Alice asked, confused

"Why didn't you tell me that… that," she looked at me quickly and then she looked down again.

Alice's eyes widened as she stuttered back, "I- I, OH, Bella! I didn't _know!_"

"Sure you didn't." I heard Bella mutter.

"Bella, I didn't-" but Emmett cut me off,

"Edward, shut up,"

"But, Emmett, I didn't-" I tried again, but again, he cut me off.

"You didn't what, Edward? Huh?" He asked, outraged.

"I didn't-"

"You know what, Edward? Shut up." Emmett said.

"No YOU shut up! Let me explain," I shouted.

Emmett glared at me, and then looked down at Bella.

"Alright, Edward, start explaining, because in my opinion, you have a lot to do."

And for the first time all day, I had the undivided attention.

-------------------------

**Review Please, they make me WANT to update, even if I have crazy projects.**


	34. Not If I Can Help It

Recap: "No YOU shut up! Let me explain," I shouted.

Emmett glared at me, and then looked down at Bella.

"Alright, Edward, start explaining, because in my opinion, you have a lot to do."

And for the first time all day, I had the undivided attention.

------------------------------

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

I had never heard Edward yell like that, especially at one of his family members.

I looked up slowly, I must look pathetic.

At least, that's how I felt.

I felt like a lost puppy, incredibly fragile, and just wanted to go home.

Suddenly I thought about Charlie and at that specific moment, I wanted nothing more than to be human, to run back home and cry in his arms, while he would tell me that it was okay, that Edward was an idiot and that everything would be alright. I knew Charlie didn't like to speak his emotions, but this once, I wanted my daddy and I knew he would have gotten past to awkwardness, for me.

I also thought about Renee, I thought about the smile she always wore and the way she would always tell me that boys were stupid. Oh how I wish I had listened to her.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly.

I looked up at him but I saw nothing, my eyes seemed to have glazed over, and everything seemed distant.

"Bella, I swear it's not what it looks like, you know I wouldn't hurt you, you know that don't you?" Edward asked soothingly.

I didn't.

He had hurt me once, I had cried over him for 100 years.

And now he was doing it again.

I started feeling it again, the feeling I thought was gone forever.

The whole, in my cold, dead heart.

The way it suddenly felt like I _needed_ to breathe, but their wasn't enough air.

There was a knot in my throat, and a sour expression on my face.

It was all coming back to me now, all these things that had been so familiar only a few months back.

I was going to be sick.

"Bella, I didn't cheat on you I promise…" Edward was on his knees, I few inches away from me, he eyes pleading for me to believe him.

Should I?

_Could_ I?

"Edward," the pretty, strawberry blond, spoke, her voice sounded like bells and wind chimes, even when it was flat with no emotions, "Remember what I said."

I looked up at her, questioning, did she know about me? Then why was there confusion.

The girl looked at me, her face filled with pity.

Was her pity for me or for herself?

I didn't know.

"I was telling Edward earlier that he seemed distant lately, and that it would _kill _me if he _left me._ For a while, I suspected him to be cheating on me with _Jane_!" she said empathizing random words.

Jane? Where did that come from?

I looked at Edward. He was fuming, yet he looked torn.

Torn between what?

Was he picking between me, plain old Bella and the absolutely beautiful girl beside me?

Oh god, I was going to be sick.

I don't think I had ever felt so nauseous in my life.

Then the pretty girl spoke again, oh god what was her name again? Alice had said it what was it?

Tina?

"Edward I gave you 2 choices and I want you to pick… _NOW_!" She demanded.

"Shut Up Tanya!" Edward snarled.

Tanya.

That was her name.

Suddenly something clicked inside me.

Tanya had been one of Jane's friends when I was with them, though I had never seen her.

Now, Jane wanted me dead.

And Tanya was her friend.

I was hit with a wave a flashbacks.

I could now see that the confusion was fake, and that there _was_ happiness in her eyes.

I could see now that the "Random words" she had empathized were not random at all.

I didn't know what Tanya wanted, but I knew it wasn't good.

And I also knew that whatever she wanted, she wouldn't get it.

Not if I could help it.

------------------------

**YAY! I updated.**

**Yay! It was a happy-ish chapter.**

**Yay! You love me.**

**Yay! You are going to review…**

**Please.**

**LOL, love you all,**

**Stefy101**


	35. Like The Way

**Yes people it is back, that fabulous day when I update. But this time don`t thank me thank, the very special Saturday's Dawn, who clogged up my inbox because she reviewed every single one of my chapters! So please, go to her profile, pick a story and then leave a review or two... **

**Plus, I`ve got 995 reviews! 5 more people, I swear as Soon as I cross the thousand reviews mark I will update right that instant...**

**Sorry enough babbling, here is the chapter which is, of course, dedicated to Saturday's Dawn.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Recap: Tanya.

That was her name.

Suddenly something clicked inside me.

Tanya had been one of Jane's friends when I was with them, though I had never seen her.

Now, Jane wanted me dead.

And Tanya was her friend.

I was hit with a wave a flashbacks.

I could now see that the confusion was fake, and that there _was_ happiness in her eyes.

I could see now that the "Random words" she had empathized were not random at all.

I didn't know what Tanya wanted, but I knew it wasn't good.

And I also knew that whatever she wanted, she wouldn't get it.

Not if I could help it.

------------------------

_**(Bella`s P.O.V) **_

My eyes snapped open at her, my eyes, surly flaring in hatred, Did this girl really think that she could stomp into my house wearing a skanky outfit, take my fiancée away, and make me run away from my own house?

If she did, she was an idiot.

I wasn`t going down without a fight, and I didn`t mean a catfight or ever=n a fist fight.

No, I was going more along the lines of, over my dead body.

That`s right, if she wanted Edward, then she could have him, but she would have to kill me first.

`Tanya?` I asked slowly. Everyone in the room looked shock, Edward looked like he wanted to say something but, I cut him off.

`You`re Jane`s friend, aren`t you` I asked, my voice filled with the venom I wasn`t aware a had.

She smirked, `You`re not half as stupid as Jane said you were, are you? `

I continued my glare, my whole body was tensed, guarded, `Well, I don`t know, Jane underestimates' people a lot. ` I replied

`Hmm, well, you shouldn`t make the same mistakes as her, ` Tanya said slowly, `It`s bad for you to underestimate people,`

`I never underestimate people, ` I hissed slowly,

`Yes you do. ` Tanya said`, when I didn`t answer she continued, `if you didn`t, then you`d be scarred of me. `

I hissed, `I don`t think you`re the biggest threat in the room right now, `

This time it was her who hissed, `I want Edward,` she snarled, `and I ALWAYS get what I want,` she smirked, crossing her arms in front of her chest and put her wait on her right leg, so that her hip was leaning towards Edward. `Besides, it`s obvious he likes me better, with all the things I can do to make him feel good. `

`Yep, you`d know how...` I muttered, eyes her `dress`.

`Are you calling me a whore?` Tanya asked, offended

`I don`t know, ` I said innocently `Takes one to know one. `

Emmett snorted and Alice burst into a fit of giggles, even Rosalie had a hard time keeping a smile of her face.

The only one who didn`t respond was Edward.

That made me nervous, after all maybe that`s what Edward wanted, maybe, in the 100 years that had passed, he had gotten used to that kind of lifestyle. I had waited for him, but he might not of, after all, a human couldn`t live that long, maybe he had just assumed I was dead.

Ouch, that hurt.

Could I do it? Could I give him the `slutty attitude`, if that was what he wanted me to give him.

Maybe Tanya was a better choice for him.

And then he looked at me, and it was like there was no one else in the room, he loved me and I loved him.

I looked back at Tanya, `He loves me` I told her quietly.

She looked taken back, then composed herself,

`Right Bella, just keep telling yourself that` he said slyly, `but remember; he left you once Bella, he can do it again, `

I felt my heart break at the memory, it felt like the whole world knew that Edward had left me, was I ever going to be able to put that behind, or would people remind me until the end of time.

I looked at Edward again desperate for a sign, something to tell me that I belonged here.

I saw the sadness in his eyes, I saw the love and the passion he felt for me.

I looked around at Emmett and Alice, at Maddie, who was standing in the corner of the room, and finally at Rosalie, the all held different emotions.

`He loves you! ` Maddie blurted suddenly.

Tanya whipped around and snarled, `What would you know, you`re just a child`

Maddie didn`t even look fazed, `I can smell it, it`s a beautiful sent, ` she sniffed quietly the cringed, `unlike yours`

I resisted the urge to laugh, unlike Emmett,

`HA! I never thought Skankiness had a smell, ` he beamed.

Silly Emmett,

Tanya scoffed `well it doesn`t matter if he does love you I gave him a choice,`

Then she looked directly at Edward `you have 2 choices, you live with me happily or your pretty little girlfriend dies, `

`Edward, you don`t have to make a stupid decision, you know I can handle Jane, ` Emmett said, panic stricken.

`Emmett, no! ` Rosalie yelled.

I heard it all in the distance, but in a way I didn`t hear any of it. I was focussed on Edward. I was looking at the things that made him even more beautiful right now,

Like the way his eyes shone, like when you cry,

Like the way his hair looked like it had been tugged at once too many times.

Like the way his body was too tense,

Like the way his shoulders to stiff,

Like the way his lips were set into a hard, straight line.

Like the way his teary eyes had suddenly become hard and unforgiving,

Like the day in the forest.

I tried to ignore the feeling of queasiness that was spreading through me, the fear that was starting to build in the pit of my stomach.

But some things are hard to ignore,

Like the way my body reacted to his next words...

... `Bella, I can`t do this...`

-----------------------------

**There you are my chapter don't hate me. The more you hate me the more chance there is that this is going to be the last chapter.**

**Yes that it right, I have been thinking about ending 100 years later, and so it will end soon. Maybe not now but soon enough.**

**Unless, I change my mind,**

**This is still a possibility. **

**Don`t hate me,**

**Stefy101**


	36. Bad Choices

**We made it!!!! 1000 reviews! YAY! I feel absolutely honored; I want to thank everyone and anyone who ever reviewed a chapter of this story.**

**This is (hopefully) going to be a good happy chapter ( I might change my mind as I write) that is dedicated to all my 100 years later reviewers.**

**Love, **

**Stefy101**

**----------------------------**

Recap: But some things are hard to ignore,

Like the way my body reacted to his next words...

... `Bella, I can`t do this...`

----------------------

"…Bella, you probably going to hate me for this but I can't…"

My mind was frozen.

He couldn't leave me again, he had promised…

Hadn't he?

My mind went to overdrive, desperate to find a memory where he promised he wouldn't leave me again.

There wasn't any.

He had said all kinds of different things, he had said he never wanted to let me go, he had said he loved me, but never had he told me outright,

"Bella, I will never leave you again."

Never.

What I did remember, however was that day in the forest,

"_You said you wouldn't leave, in phoenix, you promised!" I had sobbed_

"_As long as it was the best for you," he had reminded me._

Okay, so the memory wasn't the most accurate thing ever, it might not have been word for word but the logic was the same.

Even if he had said he would never leave me,

He would always find a loophole if he really wanted to.

I felt myself being ripped apart, this wasn't how this was suppose to happen,

We were supposed to get married, and live together for ever, peacefully.

Instead we were interrupted every three days, by someone who wanted me or Edward dead.

This was so tiring.

Maybe Edward was right, maybe we should just end this now, before it gets even more complicated.

Edward.

Oh, right, he was trying to dump me, maybe I should try to pay attention.

"… But, I can't leave you."

…

…

…

Edward WASN'T trying to dump me.

He wanted us to stay together.

"I know I'm putting you life in danger, but I can't stand to be away from you anymore," Edward explained, "But if you want to leave, to keep yourself safe, I will totally understand."

I was speechless, well not exactly; I had one thing I had to say,

"I love you,"

Okay, _now_ I was speechless,

"Oh god, Bella I love you too," Edward replied sincerely.

I was just about to answer him, when I heard Tanya screech,

"No, No, NO! This was_ NOT_ how it was suppose to happen Edward, I gave you a choice and your picking _wrong,_ UGH, whatever if your not going to pick me now, at least you'll have me when she's dead." Tanya hissed.

Edward turned around hissed at Tanya and bared his teeth,

As soon as his attention was turned away from me, I felt two granite hands grab my wrists and pull them together as razor hard teeth pressed themselves at the base of my neck, digging in slightly.

I felt myself straighten automatically as I tensed; a strangled whimper escaped my lips as the teeth bit my skin harder.

At the sound Edward whirled back to me, his eyes widened in horror,

It would be a lie to say that I hadn't been terrified, what was going on.

"That's right Bella, you should stay still," said a voice I recognized as Jane's,

"After all, accidents happen so _fast_"

-------------------------------------------------------

**It seems I am not able to end a chapter on something that isn't a cliffhanger, but that doesn't matter because Edward is STAYING!**

**Please review,**

**I love it when you do,**

**Stefy101**


	37. Votes and Ties

**Okay, I got Edward and Bella into this mess, now I'll attempt to get them out…**

**---------------------**

Recap: "That's right Bella, you should stay still," said a voice I recognized as Jane's,

"After all, accidents happen so _fast_"

----------------------------

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

I was frozen, terrified.

No, terrified wasn't the right word… _horrified _was more like it.

"W- What do you want?" I asked weakly, my voice shaking with fear

"Well first I want you to shut up," Jane replied, annoyed.

"Second, I want you to _die,_" She empathized slowly, "you killed my brother, I gave you a chance to live safely, all you had to do was believe that Edward was over you and leave and you would of survived." She said, exasperated, then she continued, "But, _Nooo… _miss Bella's to good to follow my plans. Thank goodness I had a plan B."

Emmett snorted and everyone shot him a look, Jane included,

"You have something to say boy? Well what do you say? Speak up." She hissed,

"It's just not a very good plan," Emmett said with a cocky grin, "After all I this room alone we're 5, why shouldn't we just rip you apart now?"

Jane looked annoyed, "Well, of course I wouldn't have come here alone, I'm not stupid,"

Emmett snorted again, "If your talking about Tanya, I'm sorry but she would be a very big help to you," Emmett teased, cocky again.

Jane however wasn't nearly as joyful, she hissed and said, "I wasn't talking about Tanya, you moron," Tanya looked offended but, Jane ignored her, "I was talking about Felix and Demetri," She smirked suddenly, "You know they really like Esme, they think she's a wonderful person and they'd _hate _for something to happen to her."

This seem to shut Emmett up for a moment, everyone glared at Jane before Rosalie hissed,

"You wouldn't _dare_" she snarled.

Jane smirked, "Try me Blondie,"

It took an all of milliseconds for Rosalie to launch for Jane, but before Rosalie had even touched her, Jane let out a scream of pain.

Everyone froze, curious, silent.

The moment of silence was followed by another scream, this one high-pitched and agonizing, filled with a pain that no one in this room was even able to begin to comprehend.

Esme,

Maddie was the first to break out of the trance the yell had put us into, 'she stared at Jane brokenly,

"What did you _do,_" Maddie whispered,

Jane simply laughed, "Don't worry, you bunch of babies, she isn't dead."

Edward and Emmett hissed, but Jane simply glared at them,

"Are you sure that's a good idea," she asked, "After all, I can choose to yell again, which will hurt your dear mother or," the grip she had on my wrists tightened, which caused me to whimper on pain. "I could simply choose to kill your pretty little girlfriend, Edward."

Edward looked at me torn, I knew he didn't want to let me get hurt, but he couldn't risk Esme getting hurt.

"Stop it," Maddie sobbed silently, "Just stop, _please_"

"Here's the deal," Jane said simply, "Someone is going to die _tonight_ and it's not going to be me,"

Everyone hissed at the same time,

"I have an idea," Jane said silently, "We can have a vote!"

Everyone looked gloom, but no one said anything, I felt sick.

"Okay, so people who vote for the little baby in the corner, what's her name? Maddie, that's it."

Slowly Maddie put her hand up, Jane smiled.

"Okay, next who votes for Blondie,"

No one put there hand up.

"Okay next we have Bella," Once again she tightened her grip around my wrists and, with an odd crunching sound; the pain of it said me to my knees. I hadn't even seen who had raised there hand, but slowly I put my hand in the air, weakly.

"Hmm, interesting, well, Last but not least we have…"

"What, you didn't even pass every one!" Emmett interrupted,

"I'm in charge of this vote; I pick the people who are up for vote." Jane said smugly.

"Anyway, any votes for Esme?" not surprisingly, no one put there hand up.

"Well then, looks like we have a tie, between Bella and Maddie, what idiots they were the only ones to votes and you're _still _the ones to lose," Jane said.

I looked up at her, Glaring with the only strength I had, "I'll never lose, if it's to protect my family,"

Jane bent down, her eyes full of fake pity, "Bella sweetheart, this isn't your family, you don't belong here and it's just there idea of a sick joke making you believe that you do." She whispered softly.

I looked up at her she looked so sincere so real I just wanted to believe her, for the first time since I had become a vampire a felt faint, exhausted. I just wanted all of his to end, I wanted to go to sleep and never wake up.

"So, Bella," Jane asked softly, "Would you like to be to tie breaker?"

----------------------------

**Okay People, like I said 100 years later is almost over (or at least I'm thinking about it) But another thing I'm thinking about is a sequel!!!**

**What do you say? Yes? No?**

**Review me to tell me**


	38. A Perfect Cullen house

**Dedication: ****~Ntur3IsB3utiful~, I'll admit it, you're crazy, but you're a HELL of a reviewer.**

**Let the story begin…**

**------------------------**

**Recap: **I just wanted to believe her, for the first time since I had become a vampire a felt faint, exhausted. I just wanted all of his to end, I wanted to go to sleep and never wake up.

"So, Bella," Jane asked softly, "Would you like to be to tie breaker?"

**-------------------------**

I was silent for about 5 minutes,

Before I snapped out of it,

"Hell yes, I want to be the tie breaker, there's one person that does have to leave here, only problem is, I don't think that person's been nominated…" I said wondrously.

Jane looked a little shock for a second before recomposing herself, I light smirk taking over her face, "Oh, really? Well, I guess you _could _change your vote, it would make a difference, since you voted for yourself" she continued babbling on like people actually cared, "So, who would you nominate now Bella?"

She looked around the room, hands on her hips,

"Would it be your dear siblings who pretend to protect you when they won't even tell you that your boyfriend is a lying, cheating weasel, or maybe Blondie, who, we both know never really liked you, you could teach her a lesson. Maybe you could even nominate your ex-boyfriend, who broke your heart, show him what it feels like to get hurt."

I pretended to consider them all, one by one, they all look so cautious, like I was a ticking bomb; waiting to explode and they were forced to stay with me.

Suddenly Alice gasp and smiled, Edward joining soon after, I knew I didn't have much time now, Edward and Alice both knew my plan and Jane wasn't _that_ stupid.

"Actually, I was thinking of someone I really don't like, someone that always ruins my fun, someone who really_ deserves_ a little lesson."

Jane cocked an eyebrow, looking curious but, slightly suspicious, I had to hurry.

"Who?" she asked slowly, taking an automatic step back,

It was my turn to grin, "Can you think of no one Jane? No one, who deserves a little lesson,?"

She was starting to look scarred, although she was trying hard not to show it.

I grinned wider, although now I was trying more to show my perfect teeth then to smile, I think she realized that, her eyes blazed in determination.

"I really wouldn't," She hissed, taking a step back again, "Don't mess with me Swan."

I hissed, "It's Cullen, Jane, think you can remember that?" I asked slowly, like I was speaking to a child.

"I don't know!" She answered sarcastically,

I stared at her and growled, this girl was _really _getting on my nerves, "That's okay," I said kindly, with a smile, "you won't be here long enough to really need it anyway," I dismissed with a shrug.

"Are you threatening me, Swan?"

I felt my nostrils flare and my back scrunch up in an attack position and a low growl caught up deep in my chest.

"It's. CULLEN." I screeched, before I pounced, right for the throat.

She dodged neatly, simply taking on step to her right before screaming in fake agony.

It only took a second for Esme's piercing scream to fill the house.

But something else filled it soon after, A growl, low, threatening, and raging; a growl that came from none of us.

I smiled: Carlisle was home.

Jasper was the first one headed through the door, no doubt for helping Carlisle, Alice followed soon after. We wouldn't have to worry about Esme now; she was in perfectly good hands.

"You know, I wouldn't mind hearing you scream now," I told Jane slowly, pondering, I looked at Emmett.

"Emmett?" I asked, he looked shocked,

"Y- Yes Bella?" He stuttered, looking unsure of what to do,

I pointed my head towards Jane, "Would you like to do the honors?"

Finally beginning to understand, Emmett grinned, "Well, of course Bella, but I thought you would want to do it."

Jane, who was looking from Emmett to me rapidly, looked terrified.

I glanced at Tanya, "I would rather get to know someone else." I said, answering Emmett's question.

He grinned and walked towards Jane, smiling like a maniac (literally) as he spoke like a serial killer would talk to his next victim.

I, on the other hand, walked towards Tanya who was still clutching on to Edwards arm, Edward looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Let. Go." I hissed slowly.

She gulped and let go of Edward's arm slowly, putting her hands at her side.

I continued talking in a low, slow voice, but I was clear enough that she could understand every word I spoke. "I'm not going to kill you, because that would upset your family, and I've heard your family are very nice people, but if I can suggest something, you might want to take lessons from them, lessons on being nice that is."

She smirked, "You just don't think you can kill me."

I hissed widely and she took a quick step back.

I was the one to smirk before I return to being serious. "Run. Run and don't stop until you reach Alaska."

She took two steps forward, so that we were about 3 inches apart. "This isn't the last time you hear of me Bella, we are _so_ not done hear," then she lowered her voice so hat only I could hear, "Edward _is_ mine and I'll prove it,"

I took a step back but only t get away from her, "We'll see about that." I said with a smirk.

She turned to the window and with one graceful jump she was gone, I walked up to the window and called after her.

"Oh, Tanya?" I called after her, and continued when she turned around, "Edward, I'm pretty sure he prefers real brunettes, no offence but that's _so_ not your color." I smirked as she glared and turned around, running off.

I turned around just in time to see Emmett and Rosalie finishing off Jane, Emmett was just ripping some floor board to start a fire when Esme called weakly, but with much fire in her voice,

"Emmet Cullen, you start a fire in this house and you'll be grounded for a month!"

Emmett looked around guilty before yelling back, "I knew that!"

You could laughs coming from all around the house; a house full of joy, filled with vampires that were totally worry-free.

A perfect Cullen house.

--------------------------------------

**Another chapter done, sorry it took so long, but I'm n exam period so it was kind of hard to find the time to update, usually I can write a whole chapter in 1 day, but I couldn't for this one, anyway, I really hope you liked it, there's only one more chapter to 100 years later, BUT there WILL be a sequel!!!!!!!!**

**Yep, there is a sequel, it's basically gonna be the same story ( like me adding chapters to this one) but with a new title. **

**Please review, You know I love it when you do.**

**Love,**

**Stefy101 **


	39. Forever

**So this is the last chapter of 100 years later, I debated this with myself wondering if I should add a chapter at the end, but I decided against it, the chapter I wanted to add to 100 years later will be my first chapter to the sequel.**

**I dedicate this chapter to anyone who ever read and reviewed because you can officially find 100 years later in the community Best of the Best 1000+ reviews.**

**YAY!!!! Anyway here`s the last chapter for 100 years later**

**----------------------------------------**

**(Bella`s P.O.V)**

It took a while for everything to sink in, for me anyway,

Jane was dead. Alec was dead. I was safe. Edward was safe. Everyone was safe.

Everyone was silent as we worked together to clean up the mess the fight had caused, when that was done everyone left the room, silently. Walking downstairs as a family helping Carlisle, Alice and Jasper to clean up and check on Esme, (who was already feeling better)

Everyone except Edward and I.

The room felt tense, even to me, I stayed quiet cleaning things that didn`t need cleaning, changing things around, anything to avoid Edward`s glance as he tried to catch mine.

"Bella?" He called softly.

I couldn`t answer, I felt like I had a rock stuck down my throat, stopping me from breathing in, I knew I didn`t need to breath but I panicked; forcing myself to breathe in awkwardly, the result of it sounding like a drowning cat being electrocuted

"Bella?!" Edward asked again, this time alert by my cat-like breathing.

I still couldn`t answer, this time because I was hyperventilating, if I was still Human, my cheeks would probably look like Rose`s red convertible by now.

Edward kneeled down next to me, his eyes concerned, "Breath, love." He commanded, like when I was human.

In fact I wouldn`t be surprised if I had turned back into a human, with the way I was feeling down.

I didn`t remember much about being human, but I remember what it felt like when Edward had left and this was kind of how I felt like now.

"Bella, love, What`s wrong?" Edward begged, clearly confused.

"Edward, what if we`re not meant to be?" I asked silently, in between deep breaths.

He looked truly taken aback by my question; I could see the fear hidden in his features, "What do you mean, Bella?"

"Edward, it`s like everyone is out to get us, like everyone wants us apart, at first I thought it was because we were from two different worlds, with me being human and all and you being a vampire, but now, I`m a vampire too Edward, but we still have the whole world against us. What did we do?"

"Bella," Edward tried to explained as I sobbed, "Bella, we didn`t do anything wrong,"

"Then, Why Edward?" I asked, "Why can`t we just stay happy? Together."

Edward looked haunted, a dead look in his eyes, "Bella, what are you saying?" he asked quietly,

I looked at the floor, unable to look at him while I said the rest, "What if Rose is right, what if I hurt this family more than I bring to it?" I whispered.

His finger found my chin as he raised it quickly, forcing me to look deep in his eyes, a look of blazing determination there, "Never say that again!" He said forcefully, "Never say you don`t belong here, you belong here as much as the rest of us, if not more,"

"How can that be true, I`ve only hurt everyone so much since I`ve been here." I drifted off, thinking of all the harm I`ve caused,

"If that's what you're afraid of then we`ll leave, we`ll leave and never come back, we`ll never see them again. They`ll be safe." Edward said,

I smiled sadly, "Don`t be ridiculous, you wouldn`t be happy, you need your family, they need _you_," I told him, he couldn`t argue that, not truthfully anyway, so he didn`t try,

"I need _you_, Bella. My family needs you," Edward said sadly, pleadingly,

"You`ll get over it, Tanya will help you," I whisper the last part

His eyes blazed, "Tanya? Is that what this is about?"

I mentally slapped myself for letting that piece of information slip; I tried to cover it up,

"No, of course not" I tried to lie, but of course Edward saw right through me.

"There's nothing going on between Tanya and I," Edward said, angry,

I sighed, "I know, it`s just that..." I drifted off, having no idea what to say to get myself out of this. Me and my big mouth.

"I love you." Edward said, his voice Strong and clear,

I paused; his phrase had caught me off guard, If I were human, I would have been sure to tear up.

"I love you too, Edward" I said silently.

His grin was triumphed, relieved and maybe even a little smug.

"No more nonsense, Bella, you`re beautiful and you belong here, with us... with me." He said, clearly without any hesitation,

I could only nod, looking down; I was embarrassed with the way I had acted.

"Bella" Edward called, "Look at me, sweetheart."

I looked up, shyly, he smiled at me before carefully pressing his lips to mine, as if afraid that I would pull away.

I didn`t, instead I pushed myself against him, he broke away but only to let his lips trail down my neck,

"No more drama," my voice clear even though I felt like jelly in his arms.

He broke away for real this time, flashing me a brilliant smile,

"No more Drama." He agreed.

And then he reached into his pocket, taking out a little velvet box,

I stared at him curiously and gasped when he fell down on one knee,

"Now I know I already did this, but I wanted to do this properly," he smiled,

"Isabella Marie Swan, Will you marry me?" Edward asked slowly, keeping a cool smile on, as he opened the little box, showing off a beautiful ring.

I smiled back happily as I whispered, "I`d love to"

He smiled as he got up and put the ring on my finger, and let go of my hand,

I brought my hand closer to my face, looking at it intently, "Edward, it's beautiful, Where did you get it?"

Edward smiled, "It was my mothers," he said happily, "I`m glad you like it"

I laughed, "I love it," I told him sincerely, "Practically as much as I love you,"

I had been wrong before, Edward and I did belong together.

Forever.

------------------------------

**So 100 years later is over *Tear* but there will be a sequel so if you don`t want to miss it I recommend you put me Authors Alert. **

**You guys were the awesomest readers ever, I love you, and I hope that all of you will be reading the sequel.**

**Lots of love,**

**Stefy101 **


	40. Epilogue

**Okay, So there USE to be a sequel to 100 years later, but now there isn't anymore, I just didn't have the time to love writing it and I didn't want it to be a burden on anyone.**

**So I'm taking the few chapters I had from the sequel and I'm making it one big happy ever after Epilogue.**

**Thanks a lot to everyone that read it, I love you guys.**

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

I heard the Bells before I could actually believe this was happening,

I was getting married.

Married.

_Oh god._ I think I would be sick if this continued…

_Bella, STOP. _I told myself; I loved Edward and Edward loved me, this would change nothing to our relationship, if anything it would only strengthen it. This would only show the world that Edward was mine, and vice versa.

I liked the sound of that.

"Bella!" Alice shouted through the door, "Bella, let me in, or I swear I will break this door down."

I smiled; I had been trapped in my room all day, alone, under Alice's orders. I sighed deeply then got up to open the door before Alice made word of her promise.

"Okay, Alice," I called as I walked, human speed, to the door, "No need to break the door, Esme would kill you if you broke down another door," I chuckled again, but Alice just walked by me, ignoring my comment, (probably because she knew I was right and hated to admit it) and dropped everything she had in her hands in my bed,

"What happened to your key anyway?" I asked Alice, yesterday, she had kicked Edward out of our bedroom and then had Emmett change the locks, (Emmett had been only to happy to help making my life miserable) as a result I was locked in, away form Edward since yesterday night and the only person who ad the key to my room was Alice, who would only come in every few hours dropped in boxes of clothes and shoes and make up. Other than that I was alone and I was pretty sure Jasper and Emmett had brought Edward to a strip club for his Bachelor party.

The simple thought made me want to growl.

"Oh, I don't know what happened to it, but I think I lost it at the mall," she replied distant, carefree.

I sighed; I could smell the different flowers that had been placed a little bit around the house It was sure to be beautiful, after all, it was Alice who had planned all this, I would have been perfectly content with a 15 minute, cheap, Vegas wedding, but of course, Alice freaked out when I told her

"_Ridiculous" _Alice had said, _"You don't know what you're saying, don't worry, I will plan your wedding and it will be _perfect._"_

She was probably right, anyway, so I hadn't argued, it would only have been a waste of time.

I looked at Alice, who was standing in front of my bed, sorting through her bags, every now and then she would throw something at out, most of time the clothe still had their price tag on them.

I stared at her in disbelieve, "Didn't you just buy those today?" I asked

"Yep," Alice answered,

"So why are you throwing them out?" I asked in shock.

"Because now I don't like them," she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Well obvious or not, I just didn't get it.

She pushed a box in my arms, "These are my top 10, I already saw them all in my visions but I figured this would go over better with you if you got the final pick."

I looked at her suspiciously, Alice _never_ wanted me to pick my own clothe, especially on my wedding dress, (Truthfully, I hadn't even seen my wedding dress, yet) I open the box, revealing midnight blue pieces of silk and satin, all of them more lacy and revealing then the next.

"Alice!" I screeched, automatically closing the lid to the box.

"What?" She asked innocently, raising an eyebrow while opening the box again and pushing it towards me, daring me with her eyes to protest.

"I can't wear this!" I cried, extremely embarrassed.

Alice glared at me, her lips pressed into a thin line, she looked deep at thought, then she smirked; I took an step back, "Oh?" she asked, still smirking, "and what exactly are you planning on wearing under your wedding dress,"

I couldn't believe my ears, was Alice actually letting me have my way? "Um… I don't know, something normal, I guess."

Alice smirked, "Oh, so your planning to wear something _normal_," she spoke the word, normal as if it was some disgusting, contagious disease, "for you wedding night?"

This caught me off guard, I hadn't been thinking about that, I had been so focused on the thought that I was married that I hadn't really thought about anything else, it had only occurred to me now, that tonight would be my wedding night and I would be with Edward, alone… all night.

Edward and I had never done anything like… _that_, before. In fact we had barely even passed third base yet (I meant that truthfully) and tonight we would…

Oh god.

I had never done anything else, with anyone else then Edward either, this would be my first time and I really wanted to make this the best night of Edward's life.

Another thought hit me, taking my breath away, what if Edward had done something with another girl? It was possible, right? I mean, we had been away from each other for 100 years, he had thought I was dead. So it could have happened,

I thought about asking Alice, but the humiliation if the answer was yes would be too much, so instead I looked at Alice, who was still handing me the box, a knowing smile on her face. I frowned, reaching out for the box unhappily as Alice squealed and clapped happily.

After what seemed like the longest hours in my life (even though it only took about five minutes) Alice and I had picked something that we both agreed only, I quickly changed into my new "outfit" and looked at myself in the mirror, my jaw dropped almost instantly,

In the mirror, was a beautiful girl looking back at me, her midnight blue corset contrasted beautifully against her snow white skin and the tightness made it look like she had al the right curves in all the right places and since I didn't need to breathe, the fact that it was tight was not a problem. My underwear were cute, matching boy shorts that made my butt look awesome, all in all. I was very satisfied and hoped Edward would be too.

Before I could gap at my self any longer, Alice pulled me away from my reflection, into the bathroom and sat me down on a chair, facing away from the mirror, this was something I had gotten used to, Alice never let me see anything except the final result, then she started working her magic, tugging and twisting my hair with one hand while the other hand put on layers and layers of make-up on my face.

After about two hours, Alice took one step back, taking a good look at her work, her face serious, and then gave me a brilliant smile before spinning the chair so that I was facing the mirror.

My mouth opened wanting to thank her, but then closed right back again,. I couldn't say anything, couldn't think all I could do is stare in awe.

Alice misinterpreted my silence, "You don't like it?" She asked in a small voice.

I jumped down hugging her tightly, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Alice you are the best!" I squealed.

Alice chuckled, "Ya, I am the best," she agreed, "Now let's get you into your dress,"

This didn't make me jump, I was anxious to see my dress anxious to see if Alice had over done it, I prayed she hadn't.

But of course Alice always knew best, She came back into the room, with a dress in her had, and I lost my dress.

You know when you dream about getting married, when you're about 5 or 6 and you imagine getting married to prince charming in a beautiful princess dress?

That was that dress.

The strapless dress hugged my chest and waist tightly before flowing out loosely from my hips to my feet, which were covered by the dress. Of course that didn't stop Alice form putting me in heels, but as a vampire, I didn't mind so much. All of this was perfect, my own personal fairy tale.

This time I hugged Alice tightly, seriously and whispered in her ear, "You are the best sister anyone could ever have." I told her truthfully.

Alice sniffed and chuckled, "Stay here okay, I'll go get ready and I'll be back before you know it." She walked to the door then turned around, pulling a little white piece of fabric before putting it in my hands.

"Put this on and I'll be right back," she said before leaving the room and locking the door behind her.

I looked down to see what she had put in my hands: a garter. How embarrassing, but I put it on anyway, about 10 inches above my knee.

Suddenly the door unlocked, I guessed Alice had found her key.

It surprised me a little when Carlisle came in, wearing a tux,

"H-how did you get in here?" I asked totally nervous, because of the wedding and because I wanted to ask him a huge favor, but I didn't know if he'd agree.

He held up a key smiling,

I smiled too, although I'm sure it looked a little weak, "You found Alice's key, where was it?"

He chuckled, "It was in the fridge," he answered,

I had to laugh at that, wondering how it had gotten there, but Carlisle answered my question without having to ask.

"Apparently, Alice ordered a wedding cake, she must of dropped it in there when she put the cake in,"

I groaned, there were no humans coming to our wedding, I wondered why in the world Alice would have bought a cake. What was the use?

Carlisle smiled and sat on the edge of the bed slowly, "How are you feeling?" He asked, slowly,

"Nervous," I admitted, but not for the reasons he thought,

Carlisle smile, "There is nothing to be worried about, Edward really loves you, we all you, Esme and I are ecstatic to have you finally become part of the family, although you have already been a part of our family for a while" he smiled, then added, "You look beautiful,"

I looked down, not quiet able to smile at his compliment, he caught on; bring my head back up with one finger, so I was staring at his golden eyes, "Something wrong?" He asked,

I sighed, "I just wish my father had been here to see me like this, I wish I could've said goodbye, one last time,"

Carlisle smiled sadly, "I'm sure he would have been very proud of you right now,"

I swallowed down my pride and my insecurities, and asked my favor, "Carlisle, you know in the past few months you and Esme have treated me like a daughter, and-" He interrupted before I could continue,

"Esme and I consider you our daughter, Bella," he said with a smile,

I smiled, "Thank you, well, I guess what I'm trying to say is would you- if you wanted to of course, you know- would you – and please, feel free to say no but, I guess what I'm trying to ask is," I took a deep breath and tried to talk clearly, "Carlisle, would you take my father's place and walk me down the aisle?"

He looked taken aback by my demand and I felt the need to explain myself, "I just- I don't want to walk down the aisle alone on my wedding day," I said, hopeless,

He smiled, "I would love to Bella," before I could hug him, Alice burst in through the door,

"Okay, all this is really cute, but we don't have time," she said, pushing us out the door, "Let's go!"

She pushed us up to the staircase, walked in front of us, turned around and said, "I will go first, count to 5 slowly and then follow me,"

I thought I was going to be sick, just before Alice started walking she turned around, "And Bella, try to smile; It's your wedding day."

Alice was right, this was my wedding day. Edward was going to be mine, and I was going to be his, we would be together for ever.

Together, through it all.

Together.

I heard the bells, and couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Slowly, Alice walked down the stairs gracefully, to the rhythm of the piano keys, (although Rosalie and I still didn't get along very well, she had agreed to play the piano at Edward and I's wedding, and though I think she was mostly doing it for Edward, I was thankful.)

I took a deep breath, counted to five in my mind slowly and took a step forward, Carlisle following me.

As I walked down the stairs, the main part of my brain was focused on trying not falling down the stairs, but I was also looking around subtly, eying the beautiful decorations that Alice had worked on for practically 3 months.

The living room had been cleaned of all its furniture, now the only thing there was the church-like seats that had been placed on each side of a red carpet. The walls had been cover in white pieces of fabric and different kind of flowers. It was beautiful, as usual; Alice had done a great job.

I reached the last step when my eyes darted out to see who was sitting in the chairs, (Most of which I didn't know, since my friends and family, were, well… dead.) I smiled at Esme, who looked like she would be crying if she could be.

And last, I looked up at the end of the aisle, where Edward was standing. I had made a good decision in looking at him last, because as soon as my eyes found his, I knew I never wanted to look away.

How in the world had I gotten so lucky?

After what seemed like the longest walk of my life, I reached Edward, where Carlisle took my hand and handed it to Edward, whispering something in his ear, something to low for me to ear, but at that exact moment, I couldn't really bring myself to care.

I looked up, and gave him a smiled, which he returned, than we both turned to the human priest standing in front of us, looking incredibly uncomfortable, (though I had no idea why, I would have to ask Edward about it later.)

Don't ask why we wanted a human priest; it was all Alice's fault. About a month ago, when Edward had read Alice's mind and discovered that she was going way over-board with this wedding planning thing, we had told her that we wanted a traditional, normal wedding. And what was more normal than a little human priest? Nothing.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Edward said.

"You do too," I whispered back, as the priest started to talk.

We listened patiently answering where we we're suppose to. Honestly, I had always thought this part of weddings were long and really boring. Suddenly the priest turned to face Edward.

"And now, the vows," The priest said, gesturing Edward to start.

I felt my heart swell with pride that this wonderful person was mine, as Edward spoke, his voice ringing loud and clear.

"Isabella," He started, "Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Isabella I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other."

The priest then turned to me, indicating that it was my turn.

Not for the first time, I was glad that my new voice rang almost as beautifully as Edward's

"Edward," I started, "Today, as I give myself to you my mind is clear and my commitment  
is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner.  
I will never leave you nor forsake you;  
I will spend all my days at your side.  
We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love."

The priest smiled shortly than looked at Edward again, "Edward, do you, in the name of the lord, take Isabella, as your wife?"

"I do," He answered, giving me a loved-filled smile.

The priest continued talking, "and, do you, Isabella, take Edward, as your husband?" He asked me.

"I do." I answered,

He smiled, "Very well then, in the name of the lord, I know pronounce you, Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I vaguely remember hearing cheering around us, but the noise was cut off as soon as Edward's lips touched mine; our first kiss as husband and wife.

We were officially married.

Much too soon, Edward broke the kiss, keeping his forehead on mine, and whispered;

"I love you, Bella Cullen, forever."

"I love you too Edward Cullen, more than words can say."

A sweet music filled the room as we turned to look at the people in the crowd, Alice was the first person, to meet me, jumping up and down, squealing, "Bella, we're _finally _sister's," She cried.

I chuckled, "I'm glad we are,"

Esme was the second one to reach me, with a little help from Jasper who had to calm Alice down,

She hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "I am so happy for you,"

"I'm happy too," I whispered back, "I don't even have words to describe the absolute state of bliss I am in right now."

Everyone in the family came up to me to say a quiet congratulation… well Emmett's wasn't exactly quiet, it was more like something along the lines of,

"GOOD JOB LITTLE SIS! YOU FINALLY GOT HIM WHERE YOU WANTED HIM." At which point I could've died of humiliation.

Anyway, Then Edward took my hand and kindly introduced me to family friends, (most of which had been born before George Washington) as I shook everyone hand and said, "Nice to meet you, thanks for coming."

Finally we had said hi to everyone and we headed to the back yard, where Alice was standing in the middle of the stage, and demanding everyone's attention, "Ladies and gentlemen," she said in a clear voice "it is now time for the traditional husband and wife dance."

Everyone cheered as Edward and I stood up and walked to the center of the dance floor, as a vampire my balance had awfully improved and I had become a little more graceful so I didn't really mind; sharing this dance with Edward.

Edward smiled down at me, "enjoying yourself, Miss Cullen?" he asked

I smiled back, "immensely."

His grin grew, "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." I bit my bottom lip, a habit I couldn't seem to get rid of, "Kiss me?" I asked.

"Anything for you," He replied, and his head slowly bent to meat mine. Our lips touched briefly and even after 100 years I could still feel the intense spark that traveled from my lips to my toe, heating up my whole body in less than a second. I don't think I could ever get used to that feeling

**(Edwards P.O.V)**

Our lips moved together in perfect synchronization, when a loud voice interrupted us; ""It time for the bride and the groom to EAT!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly, as the family followed him towards the ridiculously huge cake that was on display.

I glared at Alice as we walked by, the amount of cake she had ordered for a family that didn't eat was simply ridiculous, She simply smiled at me in an overly-sweet fashion.

We cut the cake traditionally, to Alice's request, who wouldn't let us do anything in the non-traditional way. Then Alice cut two unnecessarily large pieces, placing them perfectly on original Chinese porcelain plates, before giving Bella and I the two plates with the biggest pieces on them and looking at us meaningfully.

_You better eat them Edward, all of us had to do it! _She thought threateningly.

I gulped before picking up my piece, motioning to Bella to do the same. I waited for her to do it, watching as confusion and hesitation flickered through her eyes; when the piece was in her hand, I reached forward, the piece of cake still in my hand and stop just before her mouth. She looked at the piece of cake with big eyes and shook her head.

Alice growled lightly, in a surprisingly threatening way, Bella stared at Alice for a moment before looking back at the piece of cake in disgust and talking a mouthful of cake from my hand as I took a bite in my piece at the same time.

I had to stop the gagging reflex that overcame me, but I managed it quiet well.

Bella, on the other hand, was not so lucky,

As soon as she had swallowed the piece she coughed noisily and spit it right back up into a napkin.

"Eww," she muttered to himself, "it tasted better in my memory." I smiled at myself. That was the Bella I knew and loved, I reached and kissed her again, I couldn't believe that this wonderful, absolutely perfect girl was now mine.

How could things get more perfect?

I got the answer to my question, when she broke the kiss to whisper in my ear, "I love you," I smiled and kissed her shortly again, "Not as much as I love you," I whispered back.

detail and her hard work had paid off.

I had a chance to tell her this when Emmett took Bella away for a dance,

"Thank you, Alice" I told her sincerely, "This day was perfect, it was much more than anything I could ever have imagined. You truly are an amazing little pixie; I don't know what we would have done without you,"

She smiled, "Aw, I was glad to help Edward, you know how much I love weddings, especially when I'm in charge."

I smiled, "I knew, but I still owe, little sister."

She chuckled, before her eyes glazed over, and she laughed out loud, "Don't worry, I'll find a way for you to get back at me, soon enough."

I groaned playfully, what had I gotten myself into this time?

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, to face Bella, looking as beautiful as ever, "Can I steal my husband back now?" She asked with a smile.

Alice laughed, "of course you can't stay away from each other for long" and she walked away to join Jasper.

I took Bella by the waist and pulled her close, as we twirled gracefully on the dance floor.

She played her head on my shoulder as I leaded us around carefully to the lyrics of the song that was playing,

**(Disclaimer, I don't own the Song: I don't wanna miss a thing – Aerosmith)**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing,

How true that was, even if I could sleep, I don't think I ever would, if that meant I got to spend more time with her. I don't think she realized how much I loved her, and finally, she was mine.

It had taken a while, but 100 years seemed like nothing, compared to the rest of eternity I got with her by my side.

_Edward, it's time for you to leave, _Alice thought.

I sighed, the wedding had been perfect, and now, it was time to finish this day, with a perfect night.

And then, we would move on to our perfect lives, together.

**So that's the epilogue. I figured it was simply time that Edward and Bella got there happily ever after,**

**Thanks so much for reading,**

**Stefy101**


End file.
